Our Secret
by KateB-fan
Summary: ¿Qué tal si la relación de Castle y Beckett hubiese comenzado siendo clandestina? Historia AU. Situada durante la tercera temporada. Rick y Kate unen sus soledades, ayudados por un poco de alcohol... Epílogo!
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que podría haber pasado en uno de esos momentos en que Castle y Beckett se sentían solos en sus respectivas parejas durante la tercer temporada... obviamente pasó algo mejor, mucho después, pero supongamos que se dejaron llevar...**

**Our Secret**

Rick suspiró y se sirvió un vaso de whisky luego de escuchar el portazo. Estaba harto de sufrir. Las cosas con Gina estaban cada vez peor, pero su orgullo y el hecho de mantenerse a salvo de Beckett lo obligaban a sostener una situación que no quería sostener más…

Se tomó cuatro al hilo y se sintió un poco más distendido. Por suerte estaba solo, pero de pronto sintió que tenía que caminar y aunque estaba anocheciendo y era sábado, creyó que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato y sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la casa de Kate. Era increíble como su inconsciente le tendía trampas… Pensó en Josh y en lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado.

Pensó que sería bueno decírselo y subió a tocarle el timbre.

Kate abrió la puerta y lo miró algo sorprendida. Vestía una remera larga bastante por encima de las rodillas y el cabello suelto, apenas por debajo de los hombros, lacio…

-Castle…- dijo y lo miró analítica.

-Beckett… ¿Está Josh?

-¿Josh?- dijo Kate sin comprender- no… él… nosotros… bueno… decidimos pasar el fin de semana separados… él quería buscar un nuevo departamento… y a la noche estaba de guardia… y… sí, me imagino que no te interesa…

-Bueno…- dijo y amagó a irse.

-Castle… espera… ¿estás bien?

-No… no estoy bien…- dijo y se tomó la cara.

-Espera…- dijo y lo tomó de los hombros- ¿viniste a ver a Josh como médico? ¿te sientes mal?

-No… no… solo vine a hablar con él…- dijo Rick y Kate abrió los ojos, el olor a alcohol se sentía más al tenerlo cerca.

-Estás borracho…

-Solo tomé un par de whiskys…- se defendió él.

-Bueno… bienvenido al club, yo también estaba tomando uno…- dijo ella y sonrió compasiva.

-Bien… disfrútalo… me voy a casa…

-No… no puedo dejar que te vayas así… ven… llamaré a Gina para que venga a buscarte…

-No… Gina… no, tuvimos una discusión… no quiere verme…

-Lo siento…

-Sí… bueno…

-¿Quieres que llame a Alexis o a tu madre?

-No… de verdad…

-Entonces pasa y tómate un café, Castle…

-No, Kate…- dijo y ella lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

-Siéntate…- le indicó el sillón.

-De verdad, Kate… no quiero café… pero me tomaría otro whisky…

Kate lo miró y se sintió agradecida de que estuviese allí con ella. Se sentía terriblemente sola, hasta había contemplado la idea de ir a trabajar, para no tener que estar en su casa.

-Bien… - dijo y Rick la siguió con la mirada, sus piernas captando la atención no solo de sus ojos, sino también de otras partes de su cuerpo.

Kate tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso, buscó otro y la botella. Se sentó junto a él y sirvió los dos.

-¿No somos patéticos?- dijo ella cuando chocó el vaso con el de él.

-Al menos podemos ser patéticos juntos…- dijo y trató de sonreír mientras tomaba. Kate se tomó unos segundos mirándolo. Se sentía tan sola antes de que él llegara y ahora todo había cambiado.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y tomó el suyo. Sirvió otro para ella y él le extendió su vaso- el último… no quiero salir corriendo al hospital…

Volvieron a chocar los vasos y Rick se lo extendió.

-No, Castle… ya basta… si quieres desahogar las penas puedo darte un abrazo.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sin comprender- yo no necesito tu lástima…

-No es lástima… es comprensión…- dijo y extendió sus brazos para demostrarle que lo esperaba.

Rick tuvo una rara sensación de liberación cuando se sumergió en sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta se arrodilló frente a ella para poder sentirla más cerca. Hundió la nariz en su hombro y aspiró su perfume…

-Dios… hueles increíble…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por la espalda de él y lo apretó un poco.

-Gracias…- dijo solamente.

-Josh es muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú…

-Castle…- le dijo y separó su cara de la de él, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Kate vio dolor en esos ojos. Era extraño, ella no creía que él estuviese tan enamorado de Gina. Pero quizás estaba equivocada…

Rick miró sus labios y ella los entreabrió inconscientemente. Kate no supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando quiso acordar, él había cerrado la distancia entre ambos y la besaba con urgencia, con firmeza, sin darle posibilidad a protestar o apartarse.

Una señal de alarma se encendió en su cerebro cuando Kate sintió todo su cuerpo reaccionar a las caricias de él.

Las sensaciones estaban adormecidas y ahora se despertaban con furia y Kate comenzó a responder, casi obligándolo a profundizar su beso. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas durante un rato y Kate lo atrajo a su cuerpo sin saber cuál de los dos era quien no dejaba al otro que se arrepintiese.

Rick deslizó una mano por el pecho de ella, por sobre su ropa y sintió la reacción de ella bajo sus dedos. Jadeó apreciativamente y buscó del otro lado, provocando una idéntica reacción de ella…

Kate separó su cara de la de él y lo miró.

-Castle…- jadeó con desesperación.

-Kate… yo…- dijo y cuando iba a seguir hablando, ella lo tomó de la cara y entreabrió sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca mientras volvía a besarlo.

Rick la escuchó suspirar cuando con ambas manos, una de cada lado, acarició sus piernas y ascendió hasta casi la cintura, por debajo de la remera…

Sintió las manos de Kate luchando torpemente con los botones de su camisa y luego sus uñas raspando casi con desesperación sus hombros.

Fue Rick quien interrumpió el beso y le quitó la remera sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos oscuros, cargados de deseo…

Rick se tomó un momento para mirarla y ella se apoyó sobre el respaldo, invitándolo a besarla.

Él no se hizo rogar y la escuchó jadear de placer mientras su rodilla lo masajeaba por sobre la tela del pantalón con insistencia.

Rick siguió besándola y luego deslizó sus manos por los costados hasta llegar a las bandas de su ropa interior. Sus labios a la altura de su abdomen testeando su piel suave y dulce y la respiración entrecortada de ella lo volvieron loco.

Dejó caer su pantalón y sus bóxers y la vio morderse el labio en anticipación.

-Por favor, Castle…-le rogó ella y él no quiso perder más tiempo y arrancó su ropa interior, desesperado por sentirla parte suya.

Kate acomodó sus piernas cuando lo sintió cálido y profundo dentro de ella.

-Oh, sí… eres perfecta…- le dijo él y ella lo hizo callar besando sus labios mientras lo instaba a moverse, empujándolo con sus talones.

Rick estableció un ritmo parejo y lento. Kate apenas podía contenerse. La profundidad se sentía increíble, pero la lentitud la estaba matando…

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos e incrementó la velocidad mientras la besaba húmedamente.

La sintió llegar al clímax un rato más tarde y gemir de placer, diciendo su nombre… él no tardó en seguirla y se desplomó sobre ella.

Aún agitada, ella lo miró y ambos sonrieron relajados…

-Hace siglos que deberíamos haber hecho esto…- le dijo ella y él asintió…

* * *

**Bueno, desde luego que una relación clandestina no es lo ideal para comenzar una pareja, pero a veces, cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, se hace lo que se puede... espero que les haya gustado. No tengo idea de cuánto durará esta historia, pero quise intentarla desde hacía tiempo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se removió inquieta en la cama y notó que no estaba sola. Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo se encontró abrazada a un profundamente dormido Richard Castle…

La abrazaba posesivamente, una mano a la altura de su pecho y su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella…

_Oh, Dios… no fue un sueño_… fue lo primero que pensó Kate…

Sin embargo, Kate se permitió observarlo y sonreír. Finalmente habían pasado la noche juntos… y finalmente sabía lo que se sentía estar con él… porque Kate había fantaseado con eso desde hacía siglos… y lo había reconocido varias veces, incluso estando con Josh…

-Castle…- le dijo con lo que le salió de voz y tosió para aclararla- Castle, despiértate…- lo urgió.

Rick abrió los ojos y clavó sus pupilas en las de ella con una mezcla de asombro y alegría.

-Hey…- dijo con la voz grave por el sueño. Kate no pudo evitar morderse el labio para intentar no ceder ante los encantos del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Hey…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo él sin comprender, pero con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

-¿Qué pasó? Pasamos la noche juntos, Castle… ¿qué, no es obvio?

-Sí, bueno… pero… ¿por qué la urgencia?

-¿Por qué la urgencia? ¿Olvidaste que ambos tenemos nuestras... parejas?

Rick se tensó. La alegría desapareció un momento y dio paso a la incertidumbre. Se preguntó por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado…

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé… - dijo ella y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Beckett… yo… te pido disculpas… porque… quizás crees que esto no debió pasar…

-¿Hablas en serio? No, Castle… El hecho de que hayas venido anoche fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder en años… realmente me sentía muy sola…

-Pero Josh…

-Sí… lo sé… está mal… pero la verdad es que él nunca está para mí cuando lo necesito y lo que nos pasó ayer… ¿tú sentiste lo mismo que yo?

-¿Te refieres a además de… el mejor sexo de toda mi vida?- dijo él alzando las cejas.

-No te creo pero sí…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Tú no eres cualquier mujer para mí… siempre existió mucha química entre nosotros… y si de verdad tengo que ser honesto… me alegra que haya sucedido finalmente…

-Entonces… no hay arrepentimientos…

-No…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Pero me siento algo incómoda…- dijo ella- digo, acá… desnuda en la cama contigo…

-Pues, ayer no parecía…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Te estás quejando?

-No… pero relájate… ¿crees que Josh podría venir?

-No… no creo… él siempre me llama antes, para no interferir con mis cosas…

-¿Tus cosas? ¿Te refieres a tener relaciones con otros hombres?

-No, Castle… a veces vengo rendida después de algún caso… y él no quiere llegar en mitad de la noche o temprano un domingo para no molestarme… Dios… me siento culpable…

-Si tengo que decirlo, yo también… tuve una discusión fuerte con Gina ¿y qué hice? Me aparecí en tu casa borracho y pasé la noche contigo…

-Bueno… eso es algo que uno puede hacer por despecho…

-O por deseo…

-¿Deseo?

-Kate…- dijo y Kate sintió un golpe en su pecho- te juro que a pesar de la soledad que sentía… de la rabia por haber discutido con Gina… yo siempre te sentí especial… - dijo y levantó una mano para acariciar su cara.

-Castle…

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-No estoy segura…

-¿No quieres?

-Me da un poco de miedo…- reconoció ella.

-¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?

-Muy bien… lo sabes… yo no finjo…

-Porque yo lo pasé increíble… y ahora casualmente no tengo nada que hacer… es domingo… estamos solos, desnudos, en tu cama… y estoy comenzando a sentir deseos de…

-Castle…

-Por favor, Kate… disfrutemos de esto… mal que mal, ya está hecho… y aunque nos de culpa… no podemos volver atrás…

-De hecho…

-No me pidas que olvide nada porque no lo haré… y la verdad es que… me estoy muriendo por volver a hacerte el amor…- dijo él y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó y besó húmedamente su pecho, ansioso, como descubriéndola ahora, sin alcohol de por medio…

El deseo fue ganando terreno y Kate lo tomó de su cara para besarlo profundamente y acariciarlo con intensidad, solo para oírlo jadear de placer…

Y es que Castle era adictivo, su olor, la forma en que la miraba, como la hacía sentir… ella creía olvidarse del mundo cuando estaba con él, sobre todo ahora que sabía lo que era estar piel contra piel, tratando de complacerlo, sintiendo sus caricias y torturándose con que a pesar de todo, él no era de ella… sino de otra…

-Kate…- dijo él cuando la colocaba sobre él, desesperado por sentirla- no nos cuidamos anoche…

-Yo me cuido… no te preocupes… sé que no es lo mejor desde el punto de vista químico… pero estoy cubierta…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿De verdad? Porque no me incomodaría usar un…

-No… en serio… si quieres usarlo para sentirte más seguro, adelante…

-Ahora no tengo…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír- pero para la próxima te juro que tendré…

-¿Quién te dijo que habrá próxima vez?- le dijo ella y él la hizo descender para no escuchar sus quejas.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sintió los dedos de él estimulando su pecho y sus caderas se movieron como si tuviesen vida propia.

-Mmmm…- dijo él sosteniéndola con firmeza- creo que mi detective favorita tiene un punto débil…- Kate sonrió y pestañeó provocativa y lanzó un gemido cuando él se incorporó e intercambió sus dedos por besos húmedos, estimulantes…

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, su nariz sumergida en ella y se movió rítmicamente, provocándole un violento espasmo de placer a causa de la fricción…

Él creyó que se desmayaría de placer cuando ella lo empujó hacia atrás, deslizó una uña por su pecho y le habló entre jadeos mientras establecía el ritmo por su cuenta…

-Mírame, Castle…

-Dime que no te arrepentirás de esto…- le dijo él perdido en su mirada.

-Nunca…- dijo ella y sintió que llegaba al clímax, justo en el instante en que él gritaba su nombre…

Se recostaron agitados, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos.

-Lo dicho…- dijo él agitado- tendríamos que haber hecho esto antes…- y Kate asintió luego de una carcajada…

* * *

**Parece que a pesar de todo, no hay remordimientos, y tampoco se olvidaron lo que sucedió a causa del alcohol, ¿cómo sigue esto? Veremos! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate sintió que su móvil vibraba y se levantó para atenderlo. Rick se había quedado dormido luego de otra intensa sesión de caricias.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando vio que se trataba de Josh. Pero no había tiempo para la culpa…

-Josh…- dijo en voz baja.

-Hey, Kate…- le dijo él.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-En realidad sí… tuve tres cirugías hoy… recién salgo y me gustaría dormir, necesito reponerme…

-Bien… descansa…

-¿No te enojas? Siento que hayas pasado el fin de semana sola…

-Bueno… necesitaba algo de descanso…

-Me alegra que hayas descansado, entonces… te llamaré más tarde, cuando me despierte…

-Bueno… nos vemos…- le dijo ella y cortaron.

Kate apoyó el teléfono en la mesa y frotó sus ojos con cansancio… y también con culpa.

-Hey…- escuchó luego de sentir las manos de él en su cintura, su boca cálida en su cuello, su lengua haciendo lo que había aprendido que a ella le gustaba…

-Hey…

-Dijiste que no te arrepentirías…

-No me arrepiento…- dijo ella girando para mirarlo.

-Pero…

-Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… Josh es un buen tipo y yo lo quiero…

-Entiendo… ¿y qué me dices de esto?- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Esto es increíble… nuestra piel es increíble… pero…

-Kate…- dijo él con una voz que la hacía desarmarse lentamente- yo no sé que pasará con Gina… supongo que tendré que hablar con ella en algún momento… pero no te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Josh… solo disfrutemos de esto que nos pasa…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué seremos… amantes?

-¿Por qué no? Tú quieres a Josh, pero te sientes sola… yo quiero mucho a Gina, pero me siento cansado y solo… ¿por qué no nos acompañamos?

-Porque no solo nos acompañamos, Castle… hemos tenido sexo ¿cuántas veces? ¿Tres?

-De hecho fueron cuatro…

-Eso no es acompañarse…

-Eso es disfrutar la vida…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Yo no soy así… ¿amantes?

-Yo tampoco lo soy…

-No… claro…

-Mi reputación de mujeriego es de cuando estoy solo… te juro que nunca le he sido infiel a una mujer… hasta ahora… y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros… quiero repetirlo una y otra vez… porque estar contigo es increíble…

Kate rió un momento y se quedó pensativa.

-Es increíble que trates de convencerme de que esto es ganancia para todos…

-En realidad lo es… por eso te propongo que sigamos con esto… no hay forma de que yo pueda seguir viéndote, sin acordarme de cómo se siente tu piel, de cómo me miras cuando hacemos el amor… de todas las cosas que compartimos… y es una tontería taparlo por culpa…

Kate sonrió, sus ojos en los de él y se mordió el labio cuando él la arrastró hacia la habitación.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, moviéndose desde la cama al sofá y luego a la cocina, cuando necesitaban comer algo…

Rick tuvo que llamar a Alexis para asegurarle que estaba vivo y al anochecer, y muy en contra de lo que en realidad quería, Rick se duchó y se vistió para volver a su casa…

Kate lo acompañó a la puerta, enfundada en una bata de seda y él la tomó de ambas manos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de expresar lo que deseaba decirle…

-Ha sido un día maravilloso…

-El mejor en mucho tiempo…- le dijo ella y él sonrió, besando suavemente sus labios.

-Eso me hace feliz…- le dijo él.

-Castle… ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora descansa, tienes que reponer fuerzas…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- sigamos disfrutando de esto… ¿nos vemos mañana en el trabajo?

-Sí…- dijo ella y cuando él iba a abrir la puerta, lo tomó del cuello y besó sus labios un poco más intensamente.

-Te extrañaré esta noche…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y él sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Ella sabía que su conducta no estaba bien, pero también sabía que hacía siglos que no era tan feliz…

Esa noche descansó y por suerte, para no sentirse más culpable, Josh no la llamó…

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó a su casa, se encontró a Gina sentada en el sofá de su casa y a Alexis con ella, tratando de darle charla…

-Gina…- dijo Rick y comprendió un poco el sentimiento de Kate hacia su novio.

-Rick… quería… necesito que hablemos…- dijo la mujer con seriedad.

-Yo… no creo que sea un buen momento…

-Quiero pedirte disculpas…- dijo y Alexis se levantó y le hizo señas de que se iba.

-Escucha, Gina…

-¿De dónde vienes, Rick?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hablábamos?

-No importa… lo que me llama la atención es que tengas puesta la misma ropa que ayer por la noche… y el cabello húmedo…

-Tomé un poco de más… pasé la noche en un hotel… no quería que Alexis me viera así…- dijo Rick sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

-Siento haberte hecho un escándalo… yo te amo, Rick…

-Yo también, Gina… pero esto se está comenzando a complicar…

-Lo sé… por eso te pido que lo intentemos otra vez… no dejemos que nos venza el cansancio y nuestro mal temperamento…

-Gina… yo…

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo Gina y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él y Rick sintió que no podía decir nada más…

* * *

Al otro día, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Rick la acarició con la mirada, a lo lejos… estaba desesperado por verla…

Instintivamente se acomodó la ropa y avanzó.

-Buenos días…- dijo en un tono demasiado suave y cuando ella levantó la vista, no pudo ocultar la alegría de verlo.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿Algo nuevo para trabajar?- dijo él y ella lo negó- ¿tomamos un café?

Kate se levantó y caminaron juntos a la sala de descanso.

-¿Pudiste descansar?- le preguntó él.

-Sí... gracias… ¿y tú?- le preguntó ella algo incómoda con su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos abrazarlo.

-Más o menos… Gina me estaba esperando anoche cuando llegué…

-Entiendo…- Kate se tensó, no estaba segura de querer oír lo que él le contaba.

-Quería disculparse por lo del otro día… intentar arreglar las cosas… y no supe que decirle…

-Está bien… no me interesan los detalles…

-Es muy reconfortante verte celosa, Kate… pero puedes quedarte tranquila, anoche no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Pero habrá otras noches y no tengo derecho a estar celosa…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Quizás no… pero puedo entenderlo… porque sentiré lo mismo cuando tú estés con Josh…

-Castle… ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?- le preguntó con honestidad.

-Entre esto y nada… me quedo con esto… tú me haces sentir vivo…

-¿Soy yo o la adrenalina de una relación clandestina?

-No puedo negarte que una relación clandestina es siempre atractiva… pero lo que yo siento cuando estás cerca es inequívoco…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Hacemos algo hoy?

-¿No tienes que reunirte con Josh?

-No me ha llamado…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Bien… hagamos algo entonces…

-Tampoco es necesario que tengamos sexo… quiero decir… podemos hacer otras cosas juntos…

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió. Él se conformaba con sexo, pero compartir otras cosas con ella le entusiasmaba mucho más… porque eso significaba que ella no solo lo deseaba físicamente, sino también emocionalmente…

* * *

**Esto sigue, por supuesto... espero que les siga gustando, gracias por darle una oportunidad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Todo comenzó con una mirada de ella y una caricia de él en su mejilla cuando volvían de interrogar a un sospechoso…

Habían quedado en tomar una cerveza luego del trabajo, pero la electricidad que se generaba cuando estaban solos, era indescriptible… y ya no había nada que los retuviera…

Y Kate se encontró deteniendo su auto en una zona no muy iluminada para entregarse a la pasión con él, como si no les hubiese bastado todo lo que habían vivido el día anterior…

Lo que ocurría era que no podían mantener sus manos quietas, ninguno de los dos… y ahora tampoco querían…

-Kate… espera…- dijo cuando ella besaba su cuello y se sentaba sobre él en el asiento de atrás…

-Tenemos que apurarnos, Castle…- le dijo al oído y él se volvió loco, acariciándola casi con agresividad.

-¿Qué… qué pasará si nos descubren?- le preguntó él entre besos cuando ella descendía sobre él.

-Tienen cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse…

-Espera…- dijo y la mantuvo quieta- compré… tengo protección- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Muy bien…

-Te dije que no sería la última vez…

-No te aproveches…- lo advirtió ella, divertida.

-No me retes… solo quiero cuidarte…

Kate se alejó un poco y lo vio sacar una caja.

-¿No será mucho?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Descuida, no los usaré todos… al menos hoy- dijo él.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya. El deseo era muy intenso y también la adrenalina, no recordaba haber hecho algo así desde su fase más rebelde… hacía siglos…

Rick la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos. No podía creer que la vida y el destino le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de vivir algo así con la que era para él la mujer más increíble e inspiradora que había conocido jamás…

Gina… ¿quién demonios es Gina? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba a Kate jadear de placer en sus brazos…

Pero Rick estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella le diera… y si era solo eso, entonces, lo aceptaba…

El encuentro no duró mucho, ambos estaban satisfechos y cansados a los pocos minutos y Rick la abrazó un momento hasta que comenzaron a vestirse.

-Por suerte se hizo de noche…- dijo ella sonriendo cuando se acomodaba detrás del volante.

-¿Aún tenemos que volver?

-Tengo que pasarles el informe a los chicos para que puedan seguir investigando mañana…

-Entiendo… ¿luego cenamos?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió contenta…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Ryan y Espo los observaron sin comprender…

-¿Dónde se habían metido? Pensé que no tardarían tanto…- dijo Espo.

-Chicos… nos detuvo un embotellamiento… esto es New York, ¿recuerdan?- dijo Kate en tono impersonal y Ryan miró a Espo sin estar demasiado convencido.

-No nos demoramos tanto…- intervino Rick.

-No… es cierto… quizás son las ganas de irnos a casa…- dijo Ryan.

-Bueno… ya pueden irse…- dijo Kate.

-¿Y si nos tomamos unas cervezas juntos?- propuso Espo y Kate miró a Rick con desesperación.

-Yo no podré ir… quedé en arreglar unas cosas en mi casa…- dijo Rick y a todos les sonó una excusa.

-Yo quedé con Josh…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Bien… bueno… ¿vamos nosotros?- dijo Ryan.

-Si tú invitas…- dijo Espo y todos rieron.

* * *

Cuando Kate y Rick se quedaron solos, se miraron con complicidad. Salieron hacia un restaurant bastante alejado de todo para no cruzarse con nadie conocido e igualmente cuidaron las formas estando en público.

Se sentaron cerca y charlaron animadamente, bromeando y perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro…

La cena se les hizo corta, pero realmente la disfrutaron. Luego se les ocurrió ir al cine y disfrutaron de una película que se estrenaba entre besos y caricias, aprovechando la oscuridad.

Cuando salieron, Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y Kate sonrió. Se sentía bien y ella no necesitaba estar a la defensiva…

Pero hubo un instante en que él se detuvo en seco y la acercó a su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime… ¿te arrepientes de esto?

-No podría… realmente me siento muy bien…

-Siento preguntártelo, pero a veces lo pienso y no puedo creerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es como si tuviésemos una relación… pero sin decírselo a nadie…

-La diferencia es que cada uno tiene su pareja… gente buena, que quizás no se merece lo que le hacemos, pero que lamentablemente no se complementa con nostros como lo hacemos tú y yo…

-¿Tú crees que yo podría estar disfrutando de engañar a Gina?

-No, para nada, no es eso… pero si vamos al caso, tú pasaste todo el domingo conmigo y técnicamente estabas en un impass con ella… la que engañó a Josh fui yo…

-Digamos que él no hace lo que debería para que te sientas acompañada…

-Por favor, no hablemos más de ellos… disfrutemos de esto… mientras podamos… mientras decidamos que seguimos eligiéndolo…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Besó sus labios y continuaron caminando un buen rato.

Luego él la acompañó hasta su casa y cuando estaban subiendo en el ascensor, él besó su cuello y la miró a los ojos.

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo…

-A mí también…- dijo ella y sonrió, alzando las cejas.

-¿Puedo?- dijo él tentativo.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella sonriente.

Salieron del ascensor entre besos y cuando ella giró para buscar las llaves y sintió su cuerpo cálido por detrás, el llavero se le cayó y tuvo que agacharse para recogerlo entonces su corazón se congeló cuando por debajo vio que había luz.

-Rick…- le dijo y lo separó un poco de ella.

-¿Mm?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Josh… está adentro…- dijo Kate incómoda.

-¿Josh?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… seguro quiso sorprenderme, es raro que haya venido sin avisar…- dijo en voz baja y con frustración.

-Bien… bueno...- dijo Rick con algo de desilusión- creo que entonces será mejor que me vaya…

-Rick… lo siento… créeme…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Yo también… pero sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir… es mejor que las cosas sigan como están, Kate…

-Bien…- suspiró Kate- ¿nos vemos mañana?- le dijo acompañándolo al ascensor.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y besó suavemente sus labios.

Kate suspiró con impotencia y abrió la puerta. Vio a Josh en la cocina preparando café y cerró los ojos. La culpa era terrible… pero no había nada que pudiera hacer… o quizás sí, sincerarse con él…

* * *

**¿Habrá llegado el momento de hablar? Quizás, o quizás no... veremos que sucede! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Josh la tomó en sus brazos y Kate apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos.

Luego de un momento, él la separó con cuidado y besó sus labios.

-Dios… estos días sin verte me resultaron eternos…- dijo él y ella sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Josh…

-Te tengo una sorpresa…- le dijo y buscó en una bolsa al costado de la mesa y le entregó un oso de peluche.

-Gracias…- dijo y sonrió.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por estos días complicados…

-No hace falta… quiero decir… yo supe que esto era así desde el principio…

-Por eso tengo una propuesta… me invitaron a un congreso en Washington el viernes… y dura hasta el domingo… y quiero que vengas conmigo…

-Josh… tú sabes que no es sencillo…

-Sí… lo sé… pero no te preocupes, yo hablaré con tu Capitán, Kate… no te deben días de vacaciones, te deben siglos… además sería un buen pretexto para pasar más tiempo juntos…

-Lo lamento, pero no… la fiesta de la fundación de mi madre es el viernes y te podrás imaginar que no puedo faltar…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… yo te agradezco la intención, pero es mejor que vayas por tu lado y yo me quedaré aquí, estoy acostumbrada después de todo…

-¿Terminará todo en una discusión? ¿La misma que tenemos siempre que surge algo de trabajo?

-No, Josh… es solo que… yo te agradezco que intentes recomponer las cosas… pero no siempre depende solo de ti…

-Bien… bueno… lamento entonces no poder acompañarte a la fiesta…

-Supongo que con que esté yo alcanza… además estará mi padre…

-Entiendo… ¿quieres un café?

-Honestamente… preferiría irme a dormir…

-Kate… ¿estás enojada?

-No… no…- dijo Kate con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Porque realmente tenía otros planes…- dijo y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, atrayéndola y provocando un roce a la altura de su pelvis.

-No es que quiera que te vayas, pero tuve un día complicado en el trabajo y no estoy de humor… lo siento, Josh…

-Bien… bueno…- dijo el médico algo desilusionado- podemos dormir abrazados también…

Kate lo miró con un nudo en la garganta y asintió. Fueron a la habitación y ella se quitó la ropa lentamente y se puso una remera larga, lo más anti sexy que pudo encontrar. Josh se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bóxers para acostarse a su lado.

La abrazó y deslizó una mano por debajo de la remera. Kate suspiró con incomodidad. Miles de veces se había sentido increíble con él, pero en ese momento casi no podía tolerar que la tocase…

-Josh…- dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados.

-Shhh…- dijo él y ascendió con su mano hasta encontrar su pecho.

-Josh…- insistió Kate y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-Te dije que estaba cansada… ¿acaso no te importa?

-Te extrañé… pensé que quizás, a pesar del cansancio… podría encargarme de todo y…

-No, Josh…- dijo y cuando él descendió su mano para acariciarla íntimamente, Kate perdió la calma.

-¿Qué parte de "no estoy de humor" no entendiste?- le dijo y él se retiró y giró, dándole la espalda.

Kate suspiró con impotencia e hizo lo mismo. Se sentía a kilómetros de distancia de él. Se quedó dormida al instante y cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, él no estaba…

* * *

Otra vez sintió culpa, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía todo el derecho de no estar con él solo porque él quería…

Se fue a trabajar con la única premisa de ver a Castle. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Aunque ninguno dijera nada…

-Buenos días…- le dijo cuando él dejó su café sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me alegra…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Castle… siento lo de anoche…

-Kate…- dijo él en voz baja- esto que hay entre nosotros… es algo secreto… algo que nosotros construimos y que tiene sus cosas positivas y también algunas que no lo son… ¿crees que a mí me gustó llegar a casa y encontrar a Gina?

-¿Dormiste con ella?- dijo Kate sintiendo una punzada de celos.

-¿Quieres los detalles?- le preguntó él resaltando lo obvio- lo único que puedo decirte es que hubiese preferido dormir contigo…- terminó y ella asintió.

-Yo también…

-Pero esto es así, Kate… este secreto entre nosotros ahora funciona así… y si en algún momento decidimos que las cosas cambien, así será…

-Está bien…- dijo ella- estaba pensando… el viernes es la fiesta de la fundación…

-Sí, por supuesto, lo recuerdo bien…

-¿Irás con Gina?

-Kate…

-Te lo pregunto porque Josh estará de viaje, todo el fin de semana… y quería saber si…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas, sabía que no era necesario explicarle…

-Pensaba ir con ella, porque es quien usualmente me acompaña a los eventos… pero puedo inventar algo y despejar mi fin de semana, si tu quieres…

-Sería bueno…

-Así que se va de viaje…

-Sí… de hecho me había invitado a ir…

-Y tú no aceptaste… ¿acaso se enojó?

-Un poco… tenía ilusiones de pasar más tiempo juntos…

-Lo siento…

-Bueno, ojalá puedas hacerte un rato…

-¿Un rato? Mi plan es pasarme todo el fin de semana contigo, Kate… no hay nada en el mundo que quiera hacer más que eso…

-Ok… entonces… tenemos una cita…

Kate sonrió y sintió un calor en la zona baja de su abdomen. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo deseara tanto? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con Josh, aunque fuera bueno y dejando que él siguiera con Gina? Fácil… porque él no le había propuesto nada más que una relación clandestina… parecía que por ahora bastaba con eso… pero el hecho de tener que soportar verlo con Gina en la fiesta sería demasiado…

Tomó un sorbo de su café y se quedó en silencio, pensando. Rick se distrajo con unos mensajes de Alexis y cuando ella sintió que su teléfono sonaba y vio la cara sonriente de Josh, sintió que su sangre se congelaba…

-Hey, Josh…- dijo y miró a Rick que la observaba serio.

-Hey, hermosa… llamaba para preguntarte si sigues enojada por lo de anoche… me desperté temprano hoy porque tenía mucho para hacer…

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes…

-Sé que es importante para ti poder ir a esa fiesta y arreglé todo para estar contigo e irme el sábado por la mañana…

-Pero…- dijo y se mordió el labio con impotencia- no es necesario…

-Necesito estar bien contigo, Kate… eres muy importante para mí…- le dijo él.

-Está bien…

-¿Nos vemos hoy?

-No creo… tengo mucho trabajo… adiós…- le dijo y no le dio mucha oportunidad de contestar.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó Rick que había seguido la conversación disimuladamente.

-Josh atrasó unas horas su viaje para acompañarme a la fiesta…

-Bueno, no puedes quejarte...- dijo él.

-Lo siento… de verdad…

-No lo sientas… si me pedirás disculpas cada vez que las cosas no salgan como lo planeamos, directamente no deberíamos ni intentarlo… y honestamente, no quiero perderme esto… apenas puedo controlar mis manos con todo lo que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo… arriba del escritorio…- dijo y alzó la ceja seductor.

-Por favor, Castle… no me digas eso…- dijo algo ruborizada- yo también tengo imaginación y desde anoche que quiero… estar contigo…

-¿Aquí mismo?

-Ahora mismo…- dijo ella mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Por qué no vamos…- sugirió él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no hay ningún lugar aquí donde tengamos espacio suficiente y estemos a salvo para lo que quiero hacerte…

-Beckett…- dijo él sintiéndose muy estimulado.

-Pero creo que nos tomaremos una larga hora de almuerzo… ¿qué te parece?

-Casi no puedo esperar…- dijo él con los ojos oscuros de deseo…

-Hey, Beckett…- dijo Espo con algunos papeles en la mano.

-¿Sí?- dijo Kate y cambió rotundamente a modo profesional en su aspecto.

-¿Estás lista para el interrogatorio?- dijo mirándola como si algo no estuviera bien.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y se puso de pie. Cuando Espo no la veía, Kate le guiñó el ojo a Rick y se mordió el labio provocativa cuando pasó a su lado.

-Aguanta…- se dijo Rick cuando sintió la oleada de su perfume y se levantó para seguirla a la sala de interrogatorios…

* * *

**Se viene la fiesta que todos estaban pidiendo... veremos como sale, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**En realidad tengo que reconocer que no pensé que alguna vez aclararía esto. Esta historia es AU, lo cual significa que quizás las cosas que suceden no se parezcan mucho a la "realidad" de la serie. Quiero contarles, que no estoy de acuerdo para nada con lo que Kate y Rick están haciendo... yo creo que si alguien está en pareja, y se enamora de otro, o tiene interés en otra persona, debe ser leal a lo que siente y plantearlo... de ninguna manera apoyo que haya engaños de por medio, creo que nadie se los merece (tampoco Gina o Josh)... la idea aquí es mostrar a una Kate actuando diferente, ya que en todos los casos, estos dos se la pasan sufriendo por no poder hacer lo que sienten porque no es correcto... **

**Y com la idea no es torturar a nadie, forzándolo a leer lo que no le gusta, tengo publicadas otras 168 historias en donde Kate y Rick hacen medianamente (no existe la perfección) lo que deben... **

**Ahora sí, perdón por la lata, pero... tenía que aclararlo. Y no se preocupen, esto (el engaño) no seguirá mucho, y para los que lo están disfrutando, aquí tienen otro capítulo! Gracias por los comentarios, y también por las críticas, siempre estoy agradecida por la respuesta de ustedes! **

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se miró al espejo y giró varias veces para verse en todos los ángulos posibles. Sonrió satisfecha. Tenía mariposas en el estómago y también estaba un poco nerviosa. Se preguntó si Rick iría con Gina finalmente y si ella estaría mejor vestida que ella. Alzó los hombros. No tenía por qué importarle… pero le importaba, porque estaba celosa de Gina, aunque no tuviese derecho, aunque estuviese haciendo todo mal con Josh y también con Rick…

Josh la pasó a buscar, vestido con un traje azul y Kate trató de sonreír. Sabía que él había cambiado su vuelo para estar con ella y eso, además de culpa, le producía una sensación extraña de malestar…

Cuando llegó, no lo vio. Josh se mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo y Kate hizo lo que pudo para atender a toda la gente que venía a preguntarle todo lo relacionado con la fundación.

Rick entró un buen rato después y la acarició con los ojos un momento, ella estaba de costado, el vestido verde claro enmarcaba sus curvas y Rick soñó con poder acariciarla, deslizar sus dedos por su piel lentamente, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de ella…

Kate pareció sentir la intensidad de su mirada y giró para encontrarse con él, a la distancia. Josh la tomó del brazo y Kate se distrajo.

Rick no pudo evitar acercarse, su traje negro, impecable y los litros de perfume que había gastado merecían que ella los tuviera cerca… y también se moría por acercarse… claro…

-Detective Beckett…- le dijo y Josh lo miró también- doctor Davidson…- añadió y extendió su mano.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos unos breves instantes y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Pensé que vendrías con Gina…- dijo disfrutando de no verla.

-Ella… vendrá más tarde, gracias por preocuparte…- dijo y le hizo una reverencia.

-Castle…- dijo Josh y suspiró con resignación, ese tipo siempre había estado de alguna forma, metido entre ellos…

Unas personas se acercaron y cortaron con ese momento incómodo.

* * *

Luego de un rato de charla, Kate se excusó y se fue al baño, Rick la siguió disimuladamente y la tomó del brazo justo antes de que entrara.

La empujó hasta el guardarropa y Kate lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estás increíblemente hermosa, Kate…- le dijo con sus labios acariciando su cuello, a la altura de su pulso.

-Mmm…- jadeó ella- gracias… tú también estás muy lindo…

-Escucha…- dijo él separando su cara y mirándola a los ojos- ¿la invitación para el fin de semana aún sigue en pie?

-Totalmente… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a los Hamptons?

Kate sonrió y alzó las cejas con interés.

-¿De verdad me estás invitando?

-Sí… podríamos estar los dos días allí…- dijo y no dejó que ella le contestara y la besó intensamente.

-Rick…- dijo ella interrumpiendo el beso cuando sintió que él estaba comenzando a reaccionar a ella- no puedo tardar mucho más… mañana a la mañana te espero en casa…- dijo ella.

-¿Y los Hamptons?

-Para ir a los Hamptons…- dijo Kate y lo besó, lo empujó un poco y salió.

Se retocó el maquillaje lo más pronto que pudo y volvió a la reunión. Un rato más tarde llegó Gina, enfundada en un vestido color marfil, muy elegante y se fundió en un beso con Rick.

Kate los miró con algo de enojo, y Josh observó a Kate y luego la tomó de la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Nada…

-¿Por qué miras con desagrado a Castle y su mujer?

-Es solo que… ella no me cae bien, nada más…

-Entiendo… bueno, relajémonos un poco…- dijo y le entregó una copa de champagne.

Kate tomó un sorbo y trató de distenderse. Comenzó a sonar música y Kate vio que Gina llevaba a Rick a la pista de baile y lo abrazaba posesivamente para bailar.

Inspiró hondo, no tenía ningún derecho, pero no podía soportar verlos juntos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Josh y ella lo abrazó, dispuesta a hacerlo sin contestarle.

Cada tanto, cuando coincidían, Rick y Kate se miraban mientras bailaban, a lo lejos. Y aunque estuviesen rodeados de gente, ambos estuvieron pendientes de lo que el otro hacía…

La música cambió en un momento y ellos continuaron bailando pero más separados.

Y Rick casi tiene un infarto cuando Josh la tomó a Kate en sus brazos y la besó efusivamente.

Gina alzó la ceja y lo miró.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rick?

-Nada… nada…- dijo sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Pues no parece… ¿acaso crees que soy tonta?

-Gina…

-No, en serio… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que te pasaste la noche mirándola?

* * *

Kate se separó de Josh un momento y lo miró.

-Lo siento, Kate… pero tengo que irme… - le dijo Josh.

-¿Irte?

-Sí, bueno… necesito descansar… mañana el vuelo sale temprano y…

-Bueno… si es así…- dijo y desvió su mirada y la dejó allí, donde estaban Gina y Rick.

-Pero… creo que deberíamos pensar en hablar cuando regrese… ¿no crees?

-¿Hablar?

-Tú sabes que es necesario…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ti y de mí… nuestro timing está peor que nunca… y también está, Castle…

-¿Castle?

-Si tengo que darte una explicación se hará más tarde… y tengo un avión que tomar dentro de unas horas… te llamaré cuando pueda… que pases un lindo fin de semana…- le dijo y besó sus labios antes de irse.

Kate se quedó mirándolo pensativa, y cuando giró, vio que Rick venía en su dirección, y estaba solo…

-Hey…- dijo él.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo ella por decir.

-Bien… disfrutando de la fiesta…

-Yo también… aquí… sola otra vez…

-Lo siento… - dijo y la tomó en sus brazos para bailar.

-Rick…- Kate miró hacia todos lados.

-Tranquila… no haré nada inapropiado…

-¿Gina?

-En el baño… y tardará un poco, no se sentía bien…

-Pero…

-Necesito tenerte cerca, Kate… me estoy volviendo loco de los celos…

-Rick…

-En serio… no quiero mentirte… odio verte con Josh… odio que él te toque…

-Pero… ¿no habíamos dicho que no habría reproches, Rick?

-Se lo que dije… pero apenas puedo controlarlo…

-Tengo que confesar que a mí me cuesta también…- dijo ella y él la miró con intensidad.

-¿Por eso se fue Josh? ¿Se dio cuenta?

-No lo sé… pero no se fue por eso… tiene un avión que tomar… temprano…

-Entiendo… ¿estarás sola en casa?

-Así parece…- dijo ella…

-Espérame… - dijo y miró sus labios.

-Rick… Gina está viniendo…- dijo y se tensó.

-Espérame en tu casa… por favor, Kate…- dijo y sonrió como si hablara de cualquier cosa cuando Gina se reunió con ellos.

-Beckett… ¿cómo estás?- dijo Gina algo molesta.

-Muy bien… gracias… disculpa que te haya robado a Castle… estábamos hablando de un caso…

-Entiendo… no… no importa…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo él.

-Más o menos… amor… ¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿Crees que podrás arreglarte sola aquí?- le preguntó Rick a Kate.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Kate algo seria.

-Bien… Gina… toma las llaves… ¿puedes adelantarte y pedir el auto mientras yo saludo a esta gente?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza a Kate, que sonrió.

-La llevaré a su casa y luego iré a verte…

-Rick…

-Espérame, Kate… y no te quites el vestido… quiero hacerlo yo mismo…

Kate inspiró hondo cuando lo vio caminando hacia la salida, apurado, deseando volver a encontrarse con ella…

Y ella también deseaba lo mismo, y si el fin de semana lo pasaban juntos, seguramente sería tiempo de poner las cosas en claro entre ellos… porque si él se había muerto de los celos al verla con Josh y ella al verlo a él con Gina, esto que hacían no era sano… y tenía que terminar…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que habrá fin de semana pero también una esperada charla.. veremos cpmo sigue! Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Rick fue a tocar el timbre de la casa de Kate, se encontró con la puerta abierta. Entró, la cerró detrás de él y su ánimo decayó cuando escuchó la ducha…

Sacudió la cabeza ponderando que quizás había tardado mucho y que ella se había cansado de esperarlo…

Cuando abrió la puerta, todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron y sintió su cuerpo reaccionando ante la vista que tenía enfrente.

Kate enjabonaba su cabello y la mampara, traslúcida, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Tardaste mucho, Castle…- le dijo ella y él contuvo la respiración cuando ella se asomó.

-Lo siento… créeme que desearía haber venido antes…- dijo él con culpa.

-Tú te lo pierdes…- dijo ella.

-¿Estás enojada?- preguntó él.

-Para nada…

Rick se quedó allí un rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Vendrás aquí o te quedarás ahí mirando?

-¿Quieres… quieres que te acompañe?

-Si tú quieres, me haría falta que alguien enjabone mi espalda…

-Eso lo hago muy bien…- dijo él y comenzó a desvestirse…

Se reunió con ella un momento después y Kate lo tomó en sus brazos y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, la cortina de agua entre ellos…

-Kate…- intentó él.

Kate levantó su cara y buscó sus labios, tentativamente. Rick entreabrió los suyos y la besó profundamente, desesperado.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella suspiró.

-¿Tienes que volver a tu casa?- jadeó Kate cuando sentía la pared de la bañera tras su espalda.

-No quiero hacerlo… no volveré…

-Pero Gina…

-Gina está en su casa… y en este momento no quiero hablar de ella…- dijo y la levantó, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de su cintura.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro…- dijo Rick y cerró los ojos cuando ella gimió de placer al sentirlo parte suya.

Hicieron el amor intensamente y terminaron exhaustos en la cama de ella, un buen rato después.

Rick cerró los ojos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Dios, Kate… estabas hermosa… más que nunca…- le dijo en voz baja, los ojos aún cerrados.

-Gracias… tú también…

-¿Por qué no me dejaste quitarte el vestido?

-Porque lo podrías haber hecho de ser mi pareja en la fiesta…

-¿De qué hablas? Tú sabes…

-Sí… lo sé… y a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sentir celos… lo siento…

-Kate…

-Nada, Rick… es así… no puedo soportarlo… una cosa es pensar que estás con ella y no verlo… pero tenerlo enfrente es muy distinto…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Kate? ¿Piensas que a mí me gusta verte con Josh?

-No… creo que esto se nos está yendo de las manos…

-Pero yo no quiero terminarlo, Kate… tú no solo eres especial para mí… eres muchas cosas más… eres muy importante…

-Tú también, Rick… pero esto no está bien… empezó mal y terminará mal…

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?

-Ni siquiera lo sé… creo que sería útil pensarlo…- dijo ella y lo miró.

-Quieres que me vaya…- fue una afirmación y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que te quedes… pero que nos prometamos que luego de este fin de semana que nos merecemos, nos pondremos de acuerdo y tomaremos una decisión…

-¿Una decisión?

-Seguir adelante o no… pero no así…

-De acuerdo…- dijo él y besó sus labios. Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró.

-¿Dormimos?

-Por supuesto… mañana saldremos temprano a los Hamptons…- dijo y ella sonrió.

* * *

Rick se desperezó y extrañó el calor del cuerpo de Kate a su lado. Aún con los ojos cerrados tanteó buscándola y no la encontró.

La vio entrar a la habitación con dos tazas de café, sonriendo y el cabello revuelto.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y le entregó la taza.

-Muy buenos…- dijo él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella se sentó a su lado y tomaron el café en silencio. Pero a pesar de que luego comenzaron a acariciarse, se dieron cuenta de que era mejor salir para que no se hiciera tan tarde…

Kate preparó su bolso y Rick no necesitó hacerlo, tenía ropa de sobra en su casa…

Llegaron pasado el mediodía y el día estaba hermoso. No había tanto viento, y a pesar de que no era verano, la temperatura era bastante elevada.

Rick la llevó a caminar por la playa, con sus dedos entrelazados y cada tanto se detenían, se perdían uno en la mirada del otro y él la besaba dulcemente, como si nada importara a su alrededor…

Cuando volvían a la casa, charlando alegremente, abrazados, una pareja de unos cincuenta y tantos se acercó a saludar a Rick.

-Hey, Richard… hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí… ¿mucho trabajo?- dijo la mujer.

-Bastante…- dijo y sonrió él.

-Bueno… no puedes quejarte… estás bien acompañado…- dijo el hombre.

-Es cierto…- dijo Rick y la apretó contra su cuerpo- ella es Kate… Kate… ellos son nuestros vecinos… Omar y Mary…

-Encantada…- dijo Kate y les extendió su mano.

-¿Qué pasó con la rubia antipática?- preguntó Omar y Kate se mordió el labio.

-Eso… ya terminó…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró sintiendo que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

Kate sabía que esa había sido una excusa. Pero Rick no era tonto y podría haber inventado cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo dijo que su relación con Gina había terminado… ¿acaso estaría ponderando realmente la idea de dejarla para estar con ella?

La conversación terminó pronto y Rick y Kate se despidieron y entraron a la casa…

-¿Tienes hambre? Nos hemos pasado la hora de almuerzo…- dijo él.

-Ven aquí, Rick…- le dijo y lo hizo sentar en el sofá.

-Dime…- dijo él y se sentó, mirándola seriamente.

-¿Por qué les dijiste a tus vecinos que lo de Gina se había terminado?

-Porque me vieron abrazándote… no quería dejarte en el lugar de…

-¿Amante? Es lo que soy, Rick…

-Kate… ¿qué podía decirles? ¿No digan nada… ella es mi amante, Gina está en New York, creyendo que estoy solo trabajando?

-No lo sé… solo me sonó a que me diste un lugar que no tengo…

-¿Y te gustaría tenerlo?

-Por supuesto… pero ambos sabemos que no puedo…

-Por Josh…- asumió él.

-Y por Gina…

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros y lo que sentimos?

-¿Qué es lo que sentimos, Rick?

Rick la miró y de pronto se quedó sin palabras. Kate estaba bastante demandante con el tema y él tenía pánico de que ella estuviese arrepentida de todo lo que habían vivido esos días…

Una conversación seria y con el corazón sería lo más conveniente. Rick se removió incómodo en el sillón y trató de encontrar las palabras…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que se viene una conversación importante. Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por el apoyo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El resto del día continuó sin sobresaltos, volvieron a caminar por la playa, aspirando el aire, que era muy relajante, luego él se dio una ducha y ella comenzó a preparar la comida.

Cuando terminó, Rick se asomó por encima del hombro de Kate y aspiró el aroma de lo que ella cocinaba mientras besaba su hombro con suavidad.

Kate sintió un escalofrío y se imaginó esa misma escena pero más cotidiana, con posibilidad de ocurrir en cualquier momento… cerró los ojos, mareada por las caricias, por un lado, pero dándose cuenta de que todo eso que hacían era algo que no terminaría bien… y no tendrían la posibilidad de vivir ese tipo de situaciones nunca si no aclaraban las cosas…

-Rick…- le dijo ella y él deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello, apretando su cuerpo al de ella por detrás. Sus dedos por encima de su vestido, dibujando las vértebras de su columna mientras la escuchaba suspirar sin poder contenerse.

-¿Quieres volver? ¿Quieres que nos olvidemos de esto? ¿De verdad piensas que podrás?- le preguntó sin dejar de besarla.

-Rick…- dijo y muy a su pesar lo apartó para girar y mirarlo a los ojos- ¿tú dejarías a Gina por mí?

-Kate… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Nosotros dijimos que…

-Es una pregunta simple, Rick… - dijo y se quedó mirándolo.

Rick abrió la boca, temeroso de decirle que sí y que ella se asustara. Y cuando articulaba alguna clase de explicación, escuchó su móvil.

Cerró los ojos con frustración cuando ambos vieron que se trataba de Gina. Kate lo empujó y se fue a duchar, no quería ni siquiera oír esa conversación.

-Gina… sí… estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Intenté llamarte todo el día… pero el móvil estaba siempre apagado…

-Puede ser… no tengo buena señal aquí en los Hamptons… ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… pensaba en… ¿te gustaría que viajara para allá? Tendríamos un fin de semana a solas…- dijo con voz baja.

-No… necesito estar solo…

-No tienes tanto apuro con el manuscrito…

-Gina… necesito estar solo… tengo que pensar en lo nuestro… no me estoy sintiendo bien contigo… por favor…

-Pero… habíamos quedado en intentarlo… ¿estoy equivocada?

-No… no… tienes razón… pero… estoy… me siento confundido… perdóname…- dijo él y cortó la comunicación.

Rick dejó su móvil sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño. La observó a través de la mampara traslúcida y se dio cuenta de que a pesar del deseo que le producía, Kate era demasiado importante como para dejarla ir.

Ella cerró la ducha y cuando salía lo vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo intentando sonar irónica- ¿tu mujer te dejó quedarte aquí solo?- le preguntó mientras se secaba.

-Gina no es mi mujer…- dijo él y caminó hacia ella- mi mujer eres tú…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, y aunque ella luchó un momento para liberarse, no lo consiguió.

-Yo soy tu amante…- le dijo mientras él se deshacía de su propia ropa para entregarse a la pasión.

-Tú eres todo… todo, Kate…- dijo él mientras la elevaba y la hacía sentar sobre el lavamanos.

-Rick…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos al sentirlo parte suya.

-¿Quieres saber si dejaría a Gina por ti? ¿Estás segura de que podrías soportar la respuesta?- le dijo él que se había quedado quieto, permitiéndole amoldarse a él.

-Tú no quieres contestar esa pregunta…

-¿Tú dejarías a Josh por mí?

-¿Eso qué importa? Es muy probable que él me deje a mí… me dijo que quería hablar conmigo cuando volviera…

-¿Entonces todo este planteo es porque como piensas que te quedarás sola quieres…?

-Espera un poco, Rick…- dijo y lo tomó de la cara- de verdad creo que nos merecemos tener esta conversación más calmados… quiero decir no…

-¿Quieres que…?- dijo y ella lo tomó de las nalgas, impidiendo que se desconectara de ella.

-Termina lo que comenzaste, chico escritor…- dijo ella jadeando cuando él comenzó a moverse en ella, su mirada quemándola por la intensidad…

* * *

Durante un buen rato se olvidaron de todo. Kate sintió que su cuerpo estaba en sintonía perfecta con el de él y sintió que se derretía cuando miró hacia el costado y se vio reflejada en el espejo, totalmente entregada a él.

Sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba por el clímax y Rick mordisqueó su hombro mientras se reponía del suyo propio.

Colocó sobre ella una bata y la llevó a la cama entre besos y caricias. Kate estaba algo adormilada pero sin embargo sabía que debían hablar…

-Rick…

-Hablaré con Gina si eso te hace feliz…

-¿Y a ti, qué te hace feliz, Rick?- le preguntó ella aún jadeando.

-Tú… tú me haces feliz… yo se que esto comenzó distinto… que ambos nos sentíamos solos y…

-Y pasamos la noche juntos… y fue maravilloso… contra todo pronóstico…- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él sin comprender.

-Porque venimos huyendo de esto y nos dejamos llevar… ni siquiera lo pensamos un momento… y yo pensé que era solamente deseo… que realmente era algo que teníamos pendiente… pero a medida que pasaban las horas, me ilusionaba pensando que quizás quisieras estar conmigo en lugar de estar con ella…

-Y es cierto… me la paso inventando excusas para huir de Gina… porque no puedo negar que la quiero… pero desde que estuve contigo… no pude dejar de pensar en ti un solo segundo…

-Rick…

-Dime que dejarás a Josh por mí…- dijo él.

-Rick… yo…

-¿Acaso quieres conservar la relación con ambos? ¿Podrás hacerlo, Kate?

-No… no, Rick… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Yo no soy así… si me dejé llevar contigo es porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siento cosas… toda la vida las sentí… pero me negué… porque tenía miedo de que tú no las sintieras…

-Eso es ridículo… lo sabes… sabes que más allá del deseo… nosotros… yo… siento cosas por ti…

-Bien… entonces… ¿cómo sigue esto?

-¿Cómo sigue? Yo dejaré a Gina, y tú a Josh… y nos dedicaremos a construir nuestra relación… nuestra relación…- dijo y se acomodó encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Yo sí, ¿y tú?

-También…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Un poco- reconoció ella.

-Bien… vayamos a comer esa delicia que estabas preparando…

-Sí… pero antes quiero que hagamos un pacto… tú y yo…

-Dispara…

-Cuando volvamos a la ciudad, no más engaños… cada uno hablará con su pareja, pero nos veremos cuando esté todo resuelto… ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Escucha, Rick… a mí me encanta toda esta adrenalina, el hecho de estar aquí en secreto y que nadie sepa nada… pero ya aclaramos nuestros sentimientos… y no vale la pena seguir con algo que ambos sabemos que está mal… ¿no crees?

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él para llevarlo a cenar…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se van encaminando, espero que haya mejorado un poco para aquellos que lo sentían algo extraño! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick y Kate pasaron un domingo intenso, totalmente enfocados en disfrutar de esa nueva relación que tenían, o que habían decidido comenzar.

Aunque había instalada cierta incertidumbre sobre el pacto que habían hecho…

Lógicamente, la situación se había blanqueado, ambos habían reconocido que querían estar juntos y que, aunque no querían lastimar a sus parejas porque había afecto de por medio, era necesario un cambio y estaban convencidos del riesgo que asumirían…

Kate se movió un poco y apoyó su cara en el pecho de Rick. Suspiró un poco cuando sintió una mano de él en su cintura, jugando, dibujando formas con su dedo…

-Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Sí…- dijo ella casi en secreto y besó su pecho y apoyó su oído para poder escuchar el latir acompasado de su corazón.

-Pero… en un par de horas tendremos que volver… y voy a extrañarte…- le dijo él y acarició su cabello.

-Mmm-hm… yo también…- dijo ella y apoyó su mentón en él y lo miró, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que funcionará esto?

-¿Esto? ¿Nuestra relación?

-No… no… esto de no estar juntos hasta resolver nuestros temas…

-Creo que es lo más adecuado… no sirve iniciar algo cuando hay sentimientos reales de por medio, con engaños…

-Hicimos lo que pudimos…- se justificó él.

-Lo sé… y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho… pero necesitamos acomodarnos, Rick… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dudas? ¿Estás arrepentido?

-Las únicas dudas que tengo, sobre todo luego de saber que quieres estar conmigo, tienen que ver con Josh… no se si podré soportar que él intente convencerte…

-¿Celos?

-Sí… ¿está mal?

-No…- dijo y sonrió- para nada… te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo… pero tendremos que confiar uno en el otro…

-¿No te arrepentirás, verdad?

-No, Rick… yo quiero estar contigo… me hace muy feliz poder intentarlo, luego de tanta negación, tanta duda…

-Bien… entonces… ¿qué tal una linda despedida? Sé que nos extrañaremos mucho y aunque trataremos de que sea el menor tiempo posible, a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles…

-¿Despedida?

-Bueno…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus hombros y ella sonrió.

-Ah… entiendo… despedida…- dijo ella y sonrió con picardía.

Rick la hizo recostar y comenzó a besarla minuciosamente. Kate cerró los ojos totalmente entregada a él…

El momento fue muy intenso y luego se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, acariciándose hasta que decidieron levantarse para volver…

Rick besó tiernamente sus labios varias veces cuando se despidieron y Kate le sonrió…

* * *

Durmieron cada uno en su casa, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente en el trabajo… ambos se sintieron extraños, de alguna manera se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos…

Josh llamó a Kate tarde esa noche y le dijo que estaba demasiado cansado para verla. Ella por un lado se alegró, no tenía demasiados deseos de verlo, pero supo que la charla pendiente se retrasaría, al menos un par de horas más…

Rick tampoco se encontró con Gina, que estaba un poco de mal humor por la negativa de él y Rick decidió no llamarla, la llamaría al día siguiente para poder hablar tranquilos…

Al otro día, cuando Kate llegó, lo encontró sentado en su silla y sonrió. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo… pero tomó todo como un juego, nadie podía enterarse de lo que ellos estaban haciendo, entonces puso su expresión normal y lo saludó…

-Buenos días… Castle…

-Hey, Beckett…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Puedes no sonreírme así?- le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír también.

-Lo siento…- dijo e hizo una mueca para ocultar la expresión- te extrañé mucho…- murmuró.

-Pues… yo no…- dijo divertida al ver la cara de desilusión de él- nos pasamos todo el fin de semana en la cama… ¿acaso no fue suficiente?

-Yo siempre quiero más…- dijo Rick.

Kate se sintió un poco incómoda pero quería saber si él había resuelto la situación.

-¿Hablaste con Gina?- le preguntó en voz bajísima.

-No tuve deseos de verla… supongo que la llamaré hoy…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista.

-¿Y tú?- Rick también estaba un poco ansioso.

-No… recién llegaba de viaje y estaba cansado…

-¿Dormiste con él?- dijo Rick y Kate pudo apreciar los celos de él.

-Castle, no…

-¿Dormiste con él?- repitió, sus ojos en los de ella.

-Te estoy diciendo que no…

Rick se levantó y la tomó del brazo, quería hablar con ella. Kate lo dejó hacer, pero porque no quería problemas…

Llegaron a la sala de descanso.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?

-¿Castle?

-¿No dijimos que disimularíamos? Pues no se está notando… te dije que no dormí con él… ¿puedes confiar en mí?

-Escucha…

-No, tú escúchame… yo decidí que quiero estar contigo… y hasta donde yo sé, tú también quieres intentar que esto funcione…

-Sí…- dijo solamente él.

-Entonces debemos confiar uno en el otro… ¿estamos?- dijo y miró su móvil- tengo que ir a ver a Lanie…- dijo y salió caminando.

Rick se subió al ascensor detrás de ella y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

Al llegar a la morgue, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Kate lo miró de costado y lo vio pensativo.

-¿Y si Josh te propone una despedida?- le dijo y ella se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Una despedida como la de ayer?- dijo Kate tratando de comprender.

-Una despedida, Kate…- dijo Rick y ella miró hacia todos lados y lo empujó contra la pared, tras una columna.

-¿Cómo tengo que hacerte entender que no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú?- le dijo marcando cada una de sus palabras, sus labios a milímetros de los de él- ¿crees que para mí es fácil pensar en competir contra Gina?

-Pero…

-¿Crees que no pienso que a ella le haces sentir las cosas que me haces sentir a mí… y que si yo estuviese en su lugar no te dejaría escapar?

-Kate…- dijo él y no pudo evitar inclinarse y sus labios de reunieron intensamente.

Kate perdió la noción de todo y a pesar de que no hacían ruido, se sintió transportada a otro lugar, la boca de Rick hacía maravillas con ella y no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que intercambiaron lugares y él la aprisionó contra la pared, desesperado por ella.

Una señal de alarma se encendió en su cerebro cuando recordó donde estaban y cuando pensó en empujarlo, escucharon una tos incómoda y se separaron abruptamente.

-Hey… ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Están locos?- dijo Lanie con las manos en la cintura, como si fuera la madre de ambos.

Rick la miró con terror y Kate abrió la boca, sin poder decir una sola palabra.

Lanie alzó la ceja, y a pesar de que estaba feliz por Kate, porque se imaginaba que entre ellos había algo más que una relación laboral, supo que la situación era demasiado arriesgada…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que los descubrieron... los celos nunca fueron buenos consejeros... aquí estamos, veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Lanie…- balbuceó Kate en voz baja.

-Castle… ¿por qué no nos dejas solas? Tengo que hablar con Beckett…- dijo Lanie y Rick asintió.

Lanie giró en redondo y se encaminó hacia la morgue y Rick apretó la mano de Kate y le tiró un beso antes de irse.

-Escucha, Lanie…

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Kate? A mí me encanta que tú y Castle se den una oportunidad… eso debió pasar hace siglos… pero ¿aquí?

-No… es que… bueno… digamos que lo estamos manteniendo en secreto…

-Pues no me pareció… más bien parecían dos adolescentes desbordantes de hormonas…

-Me vuelve loca, Lanie…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, pues… te perdono… me encanta verte así… entregada a una relación…

-Te decía… lo mantenemos en secreto… porque por ahora… cada uno tiene su pareja…

-¿Quieres decir que no dejaste a Josh y él sigue con su ex devenida en actual mujer?

-Que se convertirá en EX pronto…- la corrigió Kate y Lanie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kate… tú no eres así…

-Lo sé, Lanie… me siento muy culpable… pero cuando empezamos esto… los dos nos sentíamos solos… los dos estábamos en crisis y él se apareció en mi casa bastante borracho y…

-Y lo llevaste a tu cama y te encantó…

-No lo llevé a mi cama… por lo menos no era mi intención… solo le ofrecí mi contención y un café…

-Y él se tomó todo…

-¿Podemos hablar en serio?

-¿Qué pasa con Josh?

-¿Qué pasa? Nada… él se una buena persona… me quiere y yo lo quiero… pero nada más… no me mueve un pelo… nuestra intimidad es casi nula porque siempre está cansado o yo estoy cansada y buscamos excusas…

-Y con Castle todo es distinto…

-¿Distinto? Nos pasamos todo el fin de semana en los Hamptons… debo haber adelgazado de la cantidad de actividad que tuvimos…

-¡Beckett!

-¿No querías saber?- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Pero… no es solo sexo… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no… él siempre está para mí… aún estaba para mí cuando solo era el escritor molesto que me seguía en mis casos… tenemos una conexión casi paranormal… ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Que hablarás con Josh y espero que él haga lo suyo y por fin se decidan a estar juntos…

-En eso estamos… pero él está muy celoso… no soporta que Josh quiera intentar convencerme… que me abrace para dormir, que me bese…

-Bueno… es comprensible, pero él se metió solo en todo esto…

-Es cierto… ahora solo tengo que encontrar el momento para hablar con Josh… te juro que eso me tiene bastante nerviosa…

* * *

Lanie le dio la información que necesitaba sobre el caso y Kate volvió a reunirse con Rick frente a la pizarra.

-¿Todo bien?

-Estamos a salvo…- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Dios… de verdad sabía que ella no nos traicionaría, pero tenía miedo…

-Oh vamos… tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…

El resto del día pasó sin complicaciones y cuando llegó el momento de irse, Kate le ofreció dejarlo en su casa, quería pasar un rato más con él…

Se subieron al auto y él apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, a pesar de que deseaba más intimidad, le alcanzaba con sentirla cerca. Este era el tipo de cosas que le demostraba cuánto era lo que él sentía por ella…

Kate lo condujo hacia su casa y cuando él iba a bajar, lo miró con algo de tristeza, pero en el fondo con esperanza, también…

-Hagamos que esto pase lo más rápido posible…- le dijo y él acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseo que todo esto se termine… no le deseo el mal a Gina y aunque te parezca mentira, tampoco a Josh… pero necesito tenerte a mi lado… no estoy en condiciones de seguir perdiendo tiempo…

-Yo tampoco… quiero que estés seguro de eso…

-Lo sé… ahora lo sé…- le dijo él y sonrió, se inclinó y besó su mejilla con afecto.

-No creo que podamos hablar hoy…- dijo con tristeza- supongo que ambos estaremos ocupados con lo nuestro…

-Tal vez podríamos enviarnos un mensaje en clave que significara cuanto deseamos estar juntos…

-¡Cerezas y manzanas!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se rieron de cómo estaban sintonizados.

-Dios… creo que me bajaré del auto ya porque no respondo…- le dijo y ella miró hacia todos lados y lo tomó de la cara, dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo ella sonriente.

-Hasta mañana hermosa…- le dijo él y se bajó.

* * *

Kate llegó a su casa agotada. No solo por el caso sino por toda la situación. Se dio una ducha reparadora y cuando pensaba mandarle un mensaje a Rick, escuchó la puerta…

-Hey…- le dijo a Josh.

-Hey… amor…- respondió él y la tomó desde atrás, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella para aspirar su aroma.

-Josh…- dijo ella inspirando hondo, esas caricias la hacían sentir peor.

-Dime…- dijo él mientras sus manos ascendían desde la cintura de ella, por debajo de su remera de algodón y se depositaban en su pecho sin dejarla reaccionar.

-Tenemos que hablar… ¿recuerdas?- le dijo ella con voz suave.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Te he extrañado el fin de semana…- le dijo y se apoyó contra ella para demostrarle que la deseaba.

-Ahora…- insistió ella.

-Kate…- dijo y le dio un último beso en el cuello antes de permitirle girar y tomarla en sus brazos para mirarla de cerca.

-Josh… el otro día cuando te fuiste…

-El otro día estaba cansado… sabía que me iría y que tú no podrías venir y me sentí mal… yo… me sentí culpable todo el fin de semana por la forma en que nos despedimos… quise volver, sorprenderte… pero no pude… tú eres muy importante para mí y todos estos días de extrañarte me han hecho pensar muchísimo…

-Josh… yo…

-¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta?

-¿De qué?- le preguntó ella sin saber qué era lo que él decía.

-Yo sé que no estamos bien… que te sientes sola, que es difícil acomodarse a los tiempos que ambos tenemos… pero creo que podremos hacerlo… se me ocurrió que podríamos vivir juntos… tener nuestra casa… tener nuestro lugar… no me alcanza con venir a quedarme aquí algunos días, de vez en cuando…

-Josh… escucha… no me parece bien tomar decisiones de ese tipo ahora… es más… lo que yo quería decirte…

-Kate… yo sé lo que querías decirme… sé que estás molesta y que de a ratos me odias…

-Yo no te odio…

-Yo sé que hablas con tus amigos, con Castle… y les dices que no estás bien… pero también sé que todavía no es tarde… que podemos luchar por lo nuestro…

-Me lo estás haciendo difícil…

-En realidad quiero que lo arreglemos… que nos demos una oportunidad… yo estoy enamorado de ti…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Josh…

-Escucha… te dejaré pensarlo… no quiero que me contestes en caliente, quizás estabas pensando en que nosotros no teníamos vuelta atrás y me gustaría esa posibilidad…- le dijo acariciando su cara- yo te dejaré tranquila esta noche… y cuando hayas pensado en lo que te propuse… me llamas… ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… de acuerdo…- le dijo ella y suspiró mientras lo veía tomar su chaqueta y tirarle un beso antes de irse…

Kate suspiró, lo único que quería era que Rick la tomara en sus brazos y no la soltara más. Buscó su móvil _"cerezas y manzanas"_, escribió.

Rick sonrió al ver el mensaje, y cuando levantó la vista y vio llegar a Gina, solo pudo volver a escribir _"cerezas y manzanas"_.

* * *

**Como ya se habrán imaginado, el tiempo que ellos necesitan no tiene nada que ver con el que transcurre en realidad... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Gina se acercó a él despacio, aún estaba algo molesta por la llamada fallida del fin de semana.

-Pensaba que no vendrías… se hizo bastante tarde…- dijo él en tono neutro.

-Sí… lo siento… no me sentía bien…- dijo Gina.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estaba mal, Rick… no me sentía bien… te necesité el fin de semana, pero por lo visto tu egoísmo era más importante…

-Lo siento… pero aunque parezca egoísmo, realmente necesitaba pensar…

-¿Estás seguro de que no te fuiste con ninguna de tus amiguitas modelos?

-No… por supuesto que no…- dijo y se sintió aliviado porque no estaba mintiendo del todo.

-Bueno… de verdad estaba mal… te necesitaba… hubiera preferido estar contigo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me sentía mal y tenía un atraso… y me daba miedo pensar en hacerme un test de embarazo…

-Gina…

-Estuve embarazada Rick… pero lo perdí… y tú no estuviste conmigo…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… nos cuidamos, pero sucedió… luego de hablar contigo el sábado… no aguanté más la incertidumbre y fui a ver a mi médico… me hice los estudios y salió que estuve embarazada… debo haberlo perdido durante la fiesta del otro día… la última vez que nos vimos…

-Lo siento… de verdad…- dijo y ella estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó para consolarse.

-Yo sé que no lo habíamos planeado, pero por un momento, cuando comencé a sospechar que estaba embarazada, pensé que eso podría solucionar nuestros problemas…

-Gina… un hijo nunca es la solución a nada… si una pareja no está bien, el hecho de tener un hijo no hace más que complicar las cosas…

-Pensé que querías tener otro hijo… lo hablamos hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… lo recuerdo… pero en este momento, no siento que sea lo adecuado… nosotros no estamos bien…

-No… pero podemos superarlo…

-Gina…

-Rick… necesito que estés cerca de mí… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

-Yo creo que…

-Por favor… lo necesito… solo quiero que me abraces…

-Está bien…- dijo con cansancio Rick.

Un rato más tarde, Gina se cambiaba y se acostaba en sus brazos. Pero Rick no podía dejar de pensar en Kate. Sentía que de alguna manera la estaba traicionando y no quería hacerlo, pero la situación era complicada y aunque no quisiera estar con Gina, reconocía que la había dejado sola en un momento difícil y ahora tenía que hacer algo por ella…

Esperó a que se durmiera y luego se separó un poco, quizá así no se sentiría tan culpable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y decidió ir a trabajar para ver lo antes posible a Kate. Aunque solo fuera verla lo que haría…

Miró un momento a Gina que seguía durmiendo mientras se vestía y rogó para que todo pasara rápidamente y así poder hablar con ella y terminar todo de una vez…

Un hijo con Gina hubiese sido una catástrofe… y un precio muy alto para pagar su estupidez y también la de Kate, pero más la suya, por estar con la persona equivocada… y él no se perdonaría nunca si por estar pendiente del embarazo de Gina, terminaba perdiendo a Kate…

Aquí el destino había intervenido y a pesar de la tristeza que le causaba la pérdida, Rick supo que sería lo mejor… para todos…

Cuando salió del ascensor la vio a lo lejos, sentada en su escritorio, leyendo atentamente un papel y sintió cosquillas en su corazón. En realidad estaba enamorado sin remedio de ella.

Se acercó despacio, su mirada acariciándola… su tristeza cediendo… ella era lo único que él necesitaba…

-Hey…- dijo ella cuando lo vio y sonrió con ternura.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él y dejó su vaso de café sobre su escritorio.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No tanto…- dijo con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza- ¿y tú?

-Digamos que tuve en mi cabeza "cerezas y manzanas" toda la noche…

-Yo también…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bueno… supongo que no todo puede salir siempre bien… ¿verdad?- le dijo ella tratando de auto convencerse.

-Dios… necesito tocarte, Kate…- le dijo en voz más baja, sus ojos cargados de necesidad.

-Tú… tú sabes que aquí no se puede…- le dijo ella y contuvo la respiración, a pesar de su recato, ella sentía lo mismo.

-¿No hay ningún lugar adonde podamos ir un momento?

-Tú sabes donde terminaría todo si nos tomamos un momento…

-Te prometo que será solo un abrazo y un par de besos… es que no soporto Kate… te juro que se me complica mucho estar tan cerca y necesitarte tanto…

-Habíamos dicho otra cosa… nuestro pacto…

-Al diablo con el pacto… no puedo estar lejos de ti… no te estoy proponiendo tener sexo, aunque me encantaría… sino abrazarte un poco…

-Mejor no… lo siento… ¿tal vez podríamos tomarnos un café luego del trabajo? En un lugar visible y sin hacer locuras…- le dijo y él sonrió, algo era algo, después de todo…

-Así me contarás como va todo con Josh…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Hecho… aunque no sé si quiero enterarme de cómo va todo con Gina…- le dijo y escuchó el teléfono.

Sintió una revolución interna cuando vio el identificador. Se trataba de Josh. No quería atenderlo, pero sabía que si él quería hablar con ella, seguiría insistiendo…

-Josh…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando vio el gesto de asco de Rick- bueno, en realidad siempre estoy algo ocupada… no… no tuve tiempo… no… prefiero que no… OK… sí… un beso…- dijo y cortó.

Rick la miró queriendo descifrarla, pero no pudo. No entendía la negativa de ella, porque si no había podido solucionarlo, no veía por qué no lo intentaría otra vez ese día…

* * *

El día pasó calmo, sin demasiados sobresaltos y ambos contuvieron sus deseos de perderse en un abrazo, aunque fuera, porque sabían que era lo mejor.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba con su chaqueta.

-Sí… ¿tomamos un café?

-No me lo perdería por nada…- le dijo él sonriente y ella lo miró y sonrió con algo de timidez.

Subieron al ascensor y ella no lo miró, se moría de ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo.

Sin embargo él tenía otros planes porque en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó intensamente y también rápidamente, porque solo necesitaba eso y cuando llegaron al subsuelo, Kate sonrió y suspiró suavemente sin decir palabra.

Se sentaron a tomar un café en un bar. Hablaron del caso un momento… y luego, Rick quiso saber los detalles de su conversación con Josh…

-Se complicó… te juro que estaba decidida a hablar… pero él… no lo sé… estaba raro… me propuso vivir juntos y me pidió que lo pensara…

-¿Lo… pensarás?- preguntó Rick repentinamente nervioso.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Castle? Tú sabes lo que siento… pero él no me dejó hablar… y me sentí culpable… pero cuando me pregunte otra vez, podré decirle la verdad…

-¿Cuál es la verdad?- preguntó él.

-¿No la sabes?

-Me gustaría escucharla…

-La verdad es que solo quiero estar contigo… y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda convencerme de lo contrario…- dijo y apretó su mano con ternura- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Lo mío fue todavía peor…

-¿Peor?

-¿Recuerdas que Gina me llamó el fin de semana?

-Como olvidarlo…- dijo Kate y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tenía un atraso… quería contármelo… pero se hizo los estudios y…- dijo y vio que Kate tenía los ojos húmedos- perdió un embarazo… supone que el día de la fiesta…

-Dios… Rick…- Kate apretó su mano y se sintió extraña.

-Lo sé… pero todo tiene una razón…- le dijo él- y la verdad, más allá de la desgracia, pienso que fue lo mejor…

Kate se levantó de golpe y Rick la miró sin comprender.

-Lo siento… no estoy enojada… solo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- necesito irme…

Rick se quedó mirándola algo confundido al principio, pero luego la comprendió. La culpa era demasiado grande…

* * *

**Bueno, esto está complicado, sin embargo, todavía se puede arreglar. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero poder publicar más tarde una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate salió apurada, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas. La realidad era que ella nunca había soportado a Gina totalmente y el sentimiento se había agudizado debido a la rivalidad que se producía con respecto a Rick…

Sin embargo, el hecho de que perdiera un embarazo, la había afectado, demasiado…

-Kate…- dijo él corriendo tras ella, no quería dejar que se fuera en ese estado.

-Ya te dije, no estoy enojada… necesito estar sola…- le dijo tapándose la cara.

-Escucha…- dijo y la abrazó, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y luego siguió hablando- necesito saber lo que estás pensando… porque quiero explicarte todo y que no haya malos entendidos…

Me siento culpable…

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver con eso… lo que nosotros sentimos no puede hacer daño… y Gina ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa… esto no es nuestra culpa… y si me preguntas, aunque me dé dolor pensar que ese niño era parte mía, considero que las cosas se dieron así… y que no podríamos haber hecho nada…

-Pero…

-Kate… te necesito conmigo… yo… prometo que hablaré con Gina lo antes posible…

-No me prometas nada… yo… un hijo es algo tan importante…

-Por supuesto que lo es… y la pérdida de este es importante… pero es algo irremediable… y que no depende de nosotros… una cosa es la culpa por el ocultamiento… eso lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo… pero la pérdida de ese bebé no tiene nada que ver con esto… ¿estamos?

-Sí…- dijo ella, que se había permitido llorar.

Rick besó sus labios con suavidad y Kate se quedó allí, quieta… lo necesitaba cerca…

-¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado? Necesito abrazarte…- dijo él.

-Dijimos que esperaríamos a hablar con ellos…- dijo ella que quería salir corriendo con él y olvidarse del mundo.

-No nos hagamos esto, Kate… ambos quisimos aclararlo… y no se dio… pero yo te necesito… necesito dormir contigo… necesito abrazarte… y ya no me importa nada…

-Pero… no podemos ir a tu casa, ni a la mía… nunca lo ha hecho, pero si Josh viene en mitad de la noche y te encuentra en mi cama… no me gustaría estar allí… no quiero pasar por eso…

-Bien… vayamos a un hotel…

Kate lo miró un momento y se dio cuenta de que estuviese mal o no, quería ir con él. No tenía sentido seguir sufriendo y esperando… las cosas con Josh hacía tiempo que estaban rotas y cuando tuviera posibilidad, se lo haría saber… y lo mismo ocurriría con Gina…

* * *

Se registraron en un hotel no muy lujoso y cuando entraron a la habitación, Kate lo abrazó con ternura.

-Te extrañé horrores estos días… me he acostumbrado a ti, a tu olor… a tenerte conmigo…- le dijo- y estar lejos me resultó una pesadilla…

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me pasó lo mismo… ese pacto fue una locura… aunque entiendo por qué lo hicimos…

-¿Qué tal una ducha?- le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Sería magnífico…- dijo él- y ahora agradezco haber tenido en cuenta tu consejo cuando me dijiste que siempre es bueno tener un bolso con una muda de ropa en el maletero… uno nunca sabe para lo que podría servir…

Kate sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Preparó la ducha para ambos y se desvistieron cada uno por su lado, lentamente, y Rick fue el primero en entrar y extendió sus brazos para recibirla…

Kate suspiró cuando su cuerpo se encontró con el de Rick. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, con su cara mirándolo y suspiró, dejando que el agua los envolviera un rato…

Con mucha suavidad, él acarició la espalda de ella y le dijo al oído que allí era donde quería estar y ella sonrió.

Un rato más tarde, Rick comenzó a masajearla con jabón y lavó su cabello. Y luego le tocó el turno a ella.

Se secaron entre besos y caricias y con la toalla anudada al cuerpo, fueron hacia la cama…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y se quedaron así un buen rato, en silencio. La necesidad de estar juntos era tan importante que los excedía.

* * *

Se pidieron algo de comer un rato más tarde y comieron en la cama, un poco más distendidos, no alegres, pero contentos de poder seguir compartiendo cosas.

Kate se quitó la toalla luego y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Rick la miró con tanto deseo que ella agradeció estar acostada porque las piernas se le aflojaron.

Se arrodilló en la mitad de la cama y la hizo reunirse con él. La besó húmedamente y Kate sintió su excitación crecer por debajo de la toalla que él todavía tenía anudada a la cintura.

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo entre ellos y acarició intensamente su pecho y la escuchó jadear de placer.

Kate hizo que la toalla cayera y lo acarició también, desesperada por sentirlo parte suya…

Él besó su cuello y siguió su camino hacia abajo y Kate se encontró arqueando su espalda solo para sentir la lengua de él danzando sobre su piel, estimulándola…

Y cuando él pensó que era el momento e iba a sentarse para colocarla sobre él, Kate introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca de él y luego comenzó a besar su cuello y su torso, y siguió hacia abajo con dedicación, casi adorándolo hasta que lo tomó en su boca…

Rick inspiró hondo y la dejó hacer, su autocontrol puesto a prueba en cada movimiento de ella. Y cuando ella lo decidió, lo dejó en libertad para sentarse y descender sobre él hasta sentirlo parte suya…

-Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido así con alguien…- dijo él cuando sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo suavemente Kate y lo besó.

-Que tontos hemos sido de perdernos de estar juntos hasta ahora…

-No hables más, Castle… hagamos el amor…- le dijo y él comenzó a moverse con desesperación, había sido mucho lo que se había controlado.

Rick fue el primero en llegar al clímax, el estímulo de Kate había sido muy intenso. Y luego se quedó mirándola, disfrutando de ella y la tomó de la cara y le habló al oído… diciéndole cosas que la volvieron loca hasta que llegó al máximo placer, temblando en sus brazos…

Cuando se tranquilizaron, sonrieron casi sin fuerzas y se abrazaron para dormir.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante luego de murmurar palabras dulces, de amor, uno al otro…

Alexis llamó un rato más tarde y Rick la tranquilizó, le dijo que estaba ocupado con un caso…

Rick miró a Kate, que dormía profundamente en sus brazos y sonrió con calma. Mañana sería otro día… pero él tenía ganas de luchar para ser feliz, al lado de la mujer de su vida, por supuesto…

* * *

**Bueno, no se pudo cumplir con el pacto, pero estos dos están cada día más cerca de oficializar su relación... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick y Kate tuvieron un despertar tranquilo y romántico. Y además de las caricias y los besos, hubo promesas… ambos necesitaban terminar con sus historias para poder dejar de esconderse…

Porque una cosa era esconderse porque querían mantener en reserva su relación, y otra, hacerlo porque tenían a su lado otras personas a las que lastimaban con actitudes como esa…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos cuando estaban por irse y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Ambos necesitaban algo de espacio esos días para poder cumplir lo que se habían prometido y estaban seguros que pasarían algunas noches separados hasta que eso pudiera concretarse…

-Ya falta poco…- le dijo sobre los labios.

-Lo sé… pero que pase rápido- contestó ella y él sonrió.

Ella lo dejó en su casa para que pudiera cambiarse y Alexis le contó que Gina había estado llamando. Rick se fastidió, pero se dio cuenta de que las cosas tenían que aclararse…

Cuando terminaba de comprar el café para llevarle a Kate recibió un mensaje de Gina, a la que había llamado pero no había encontrado…

"_Necesito verte. Ven cuando puedas"_

"_¿Pasó algo?"_

"_Creo que deberíamos hablar ¿dónde has estado?"_

"_Ocupado. Trabajo"_

"_¿Puedes ser honesto por una vez? Sé que no estuviste trabajando. Fui a buscarte."_

Ese último mensaje, lo recibió justo cuando dejaba el café sobre el escritorio de Kate, que le sonreía con cariño…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Mensajes de Gina… parece que vino a buscarme anoche… yo creo que se dio cuenta de que algo sucede…

-Bueno… quizás se te hará más fácil hablar con ella…- dijo Kate y se estiró suavemente. Rick se perdió en ella. Era tan ridícula la realidad que vivía, en la que él se moría por estar con Kate y abrazarla, pero tenía que pensar en encontrarse con Gina y tener una de esas charlas que uno nunca quisiera tener con nadie…

"_Espérame un rato, estaré allí en cuanto pueda."_ Le contestó y suspiró nervioso.

-Tendría que aprovechar para hablar con ella ahora… si no me necesitas…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intención.

-Siempre te necesito… ahora más que nunca…- dijo ella y luego sonrió- pero prefiero que vayas a aclarara las cosas…- dijo y se acercó un poco para mantener el secreto- me muero de ganas de estar contigo como se debe…

-Bien…- dijo Rick- deséame suerte…- dijo y vio como ella le mostraba los dedos cruzados…

Kate lo miró irse y suspiró. ¿Por qué sentía que las cosas estaban cada vez más complicadas?

* * *

Una hora después, Rick ponía los ojos en blanco con fastidio mientras intentaba que Gina dejara de hablar y proponerle soluciones alternativas a su relación…

-¿Y si hacemos terapia de pareja?

-Gina… ya te lo dije… yo no tengo conflictos contigo… le hemos dado una segunda oportunidad a esto y no funcionó… yo… te quiero mucho y me gustaría que termináramos bien… es todo…

-¿Para ti no significa nada que hayamos perdido un hijo?

-Por supuesto que sí… pero no tiene nada que ver…

-Sí que tiene que ver… yo me había ilusionado… y me ves sufriendo y en lugar de contenerme, desapareces y quieres separarte… ¿acaso no te corre sangre por las venas?

-Gina… lo nuestro viene mal desde hace mucho tiempo… si me preguntas, ni siquiera deberíamos haber vuelto…

-Pues no parecía eso cuando nos fuimos a los Hamptons en el verano…

-Puede ser… estaba en un momento complicado… me aferré a ti… y si te hice mal, te pido disculpas…

-No me hiciste mal en ese momento, me haces mal ahora… ¿qué pasó? ¿te enamoraste de otra?

-No es eso, Gina… nosotros no somos los mismos… yo cambié…

-¿Cambiaste? ¿Cuándo cambiaste?...- dijo y lo miró tratando de entender- cambiaste desde que trabajas con la policía, desde que sigues a Beckett… es ella ¿no?

-Gina…

-Cuando nos fuimos a los Hamptons… hubo una conversación rara cuando te despedías de ella… la vi afectada… y tú no querías volver… ahora me cierra todo…

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Por supuesto… estoy intentando que me la digas desde hace días…

-Yo… siento muchísimas cosas por ella… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… y no quiero hacerte daño, Gina…

-¿Estás con ella?

-Hablamos… mucho… y… las cosas están claras…

-No me contestaste…

-No podemos estar juntos hasta que seamos libres…

-Claro…- dijo Gina herida- estamos otra vez en la Edad de Piedra…

-Ya basta… Gina… no hace falta que conozcas los detalles… yo no quiero herirte… pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de otra persona y no me parece justo para nadie que sigamos con esto…

-Te arrepentirás del daño que me estás haciendo, Rick… y será muy tarde…

-Espero que no… que no me arrepienta y aunque te duela ahora… prefiero ser honesto…

-Dime una sola cosa… aquella vez... ¿me usaste para darle celos?

-En ese momento… cuando me fui contigo… estaba seguro de que no tenía chances… digamos que quise demostrarle que no la esperaría toda la vida… pero de verdad sentí que nosotros podíamos funcionar… despechado o no… fui sincero, Gina…

* * *

Cuando Kate levantó la vista y lo vio venir, tarde, cuando casi anochecía, no pudo evitar notar el estado de cansancio en el que Rick se encontraba…

Lo acarició con la mirada, casi no podía esperar a sumergirse en sus brazos, pero sabía que no podía, ni debía hacerlo… si él había tenido suerte y había arreglado sus cosas, ella todavía no lo había hecho y no era justo para ninguno…

Rick se dejó caer en la silla, a su lado y suspiró.

-Hey…- le dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Hey… pensé que no volverías…

-Quería verte… necesitaba hacerlo…- dijo él con algo de melancolía.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estaré bien… y ya estoy libre…

-¿Fue difícil?

-Mucho… pero ya está hecho…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate estiró su mano y apretó la de él con ternura. Entrecerró los ojos y se imaginó abrazándolo… lo soltó, era demasiado intenso lo que sentía…

-Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos salir a tomar unas cervezas y festejar…- dijo y bajó la vista. Kate lo miró sorprendida por el cambio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros y un beso en su cuello.

-Amor… tengo el lugar perfecto para que nos mudemos juntos…- le dijo Josh al oído y Kate entrecerró los ojos y miró a Rick pidiéndole disculpas en silencio…

* * *

**Bueno, estas cosas pasan... veremos qué hace Kate para aclarar las cosas y así tener el camino libre para estar con Rick... espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se levantó como un resorte, nerviosa y miró a Josh como si pudiera asesinarlo allí mismo…

Rick apretó los labios. Por un lado se sentía celoso, pero por otro sabía que quizás esto diera pie para esa conversación que Kate tenía pendiente con Josh…

-Josh… yo nunca dije que me mudaría contigo…- le dijo y Rick quiso abrazarla, estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Pero, amor…- dijo Josh y miró a Rick para sentir que tenía algún cómplice. Rick desvió la mirada incómodo- se trata de una progresión natural en nuestra pareja… ¿verdad, Castle?

-Oh, no… yo no puedo tomar partido… y en todo caso, si la dama te dice que no… yo le prestaría atención…- dijo él y se sintió más incómodo.

-Es un lugar precioso, Kate… te encantará… y nosotros seguiremos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora…

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en privado?- le dijo ella que ya se sentía incómoda.

-Bien… nos vemos, Castle…- le dijo Josh y Kate lo miró y alzó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente.

-Me comunicaré contigo si hay novedades… sobre el caso…- dijo Kate a Rick y él asintió…

Rick la vio tomar su chaqueta y cuando Josh la abrazó para caminar con ella hacia el ascensor, sintió un impulso casi asesino…

Kate caminó en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Estaba enojada, no solo porque él había hecho lo que le había parecido sin consultarle, sino porque había aparecido en el momento menos esperado y la había hecho pasar un mal momento delante de Rick…

Ella se sentó tras el volante y él deslizó una mano y acarició su rodilla mientras la miraba…

-¿Por qué tanto enojo, Kate? ¿Estás cansada, tienes mucho trabajo?- le preguntó él como si realmente no comprendiera lo que le sucedía.

-El otro día cuando me propusiste mudarte, yo te decía que me parecía que lo nuestro no tenía posibilidades… sin embargo insististe en que lo pensara, e incluso me llamaste y te dije que no lo había hecho… ¿qué te hace pensar que cambié de idea y quiero mudarme contigo?

-Es que cuando lo veas… es un sueño… y no es tan caro como pensaba… y…

-Josh… no quiero mudarme contigo…

-Yo comprendo que tengas dudas… tenemos vidas complicadas… pero son etapas…

-¿No entiendes lo que te digo? No quiero mudarme contigo, no hay dudas…- dijo y cuando él la miró con desilusión, apretó los labios- lo siento… de verdad… no me gusta ser brusca, pero no me dejas opción… te empecinas en algo que no puede ser…

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿qué cambió?

-Mis sentimientos… necesito tranquilidad… seguridad… estabilidad…

-¿Estabilidad, tú?

-Sí… yo…

-Pero… ¿y lo que sentimos?

-Escucha, Josh… yo te quiero mucho… pero me he dado cuenta de que somos incompatibles… no quiero hacer reproches, pero la verdad es que cuando te necesito, no estás… cuando quiero estar con alguien estoy sola… hay veces en que me despierto a la noche con deseos de abrazar a alguien y no hay nadie…

-Pero… pensé que disfrutabas de tu independencia… si vivimos juntos…

-Todas esas cosas hicieron que me replanteara esta relación y mis sentimientos por ti, Josh…

-Ya no me quieres…

-No es eso… eres un tipo genial y todo este tiempo, sobre todo al principio fue muy lindo… pero esto ya no da para más…

-¿Hay otra persona?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…

-Por favor, dime que no es Castle…

-Tú sabes que sí… tú sabes que siempre tuve sentimientos…

-Pero también sabía que para ti eso era una historia cerrada, porque eran muy distintos… y…

-Y él es la persona que siempre está cuando me siento sola… él me ha demostrado quererme hasta el punto de dejarme hacer mi vida… y ahora necesito tener una oportunidad con él…

-Quiere decir que todo este tiempo me mentiste y estabas conmigo pero pensabas en él…

-No, Josh… lo que siento no es nuevo y nunca te engañé… pero no hace mucho que estuvimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que no queríamos perder esta chance… yo necesito ser feliz y sé que no seré feliz contigo, no porque tenga sentimientos por Castle solamente, sino porque no podrás ser feliz tú tampoco…

-Bueno… creo que ya está todo dicho…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Sí… y lo siento, nunca fue mi intención herirte… pero cuando empezaste con lo de mudarnos… me di cuenta de que se me había ido de las manos y…

-Kate…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Josh… no lo hagas más difícil…- le dijo algo incómoda.

-Solo un último beso…- le dijo y se inclinó sobre ella.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y besó sus labios suavemente, sintió que quizás se lo debía, como muestra de afecto… como despedida…

Pero Josh no se conformó con eso y cuando ella quiso separarse, la tomó de la cara y la besó impetuosamente, mientras sus manos intentaban acariciarla.

Kate se soltó y lo empujó un poco, no quería ser violenta pero se sentía demasiado incómoda…

-¿Qué haces, Josh? ¿No entiendes que lo nuestro se terminó?

-Lo siento…- dijo él y cerró los ojos- no sé si podré dejarte ir, Kate…

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Josh… porque esto no tiene vuelta atrás…- le dijo y lo vio bajarse del auto y suspiró, todavía agitada…

* * *

Se quedó un rato ahí, algo nerviosa por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero en el fondo sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima…

Pensó en llamar a Rick, quizás él todavía estuviera allí, pero supo que necesitaba un poco de aire… lo llamaría más tarde y le contaría que ya estaba libre para él…

Llegó a su casa un rato después y se dio un baño relajante. Cuando salió, tomó su móvil y lo llamó…

-Hey…- dijo él del otro lado, su voz tranquila, pero expectante…

-Hey… amor…- le dijo ella y él sintió cosquillas en su corazón…

-¿Me llamas porque tuviste novedades sobre el caso?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Te llamo para decirte que hablé con Josh y que ya arreglamos las cosas… y… que soy libre para estar contigo…

-Esa es una muy buena noticia…- le dijo él y sonrió- ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos?

-Estoy un poco afectada… prefiero ir a dormir, total, tenemos el resto de la vida para estar juntos…- le dijo ella.

-Sí, por supuesto… descansa… y…

-Soñaré contigo…- le dijo ella y sonrió…

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo?

-Sí… por favor…- dijo ella y cuando estaban por cortar lo oyó decir...

-Te amo…- y suspiró.

-Ven ahora, Rick…- le dijo y lo escuchó reír.

-¿Estás segura?

-Te necesito… necesito dormir contigo… abrazarte…- le dijo y él ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta de su casa…

* * *

Cuando llegó, se fundieron en un abrazo interminable, tierno, romántico y luego él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y suspiró.

-Finalmente…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Finalmente…- repitió ella.

-Por un momento tuve miedo de que Josh te convenciera…- admitió Rick.

-Yo lo quise, eso no puedo negarlo… pero lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte…

-¿Demasiado? ¿Te estás quejando, detective?

-Para nada… lo que digo es que no deja lugar a dudas… yo solo quiero estar contigo…- le dijo y apoyó su cara en el hombro de él mientras él la llevaba a la habitación…

No hicieron el amor esa noche, él solo la tomó en sus brazos y así, piel contra piel, se quedaron dormidos, en la primera de las noches que pasarían, ahora que por fin estaban juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, creo que tendremos otro epílogo... espero que les haya gustado. Creo que podría haberla complicado, pero me pareció que no tenía sentido. Gracias por leer! **


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo...**

Kate se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Rick dormir. Tenía una expresión adorable, como de niño pequeño y eso la hizo sonreír…

Hacía días que él buscaba excusas para quedarse a dormir en su casa. Su relación no era un secreto pero seguía a resguardo, ellos cuidaban las apariencias porque no querían mezclar las cosas… estaban felices juntos y eso era lo importante…

Los que sí sabían por boca de ellos eran Jim, Martha y Alexis, y estaban muy felices… además de Lanie… por supuesto… y los chicos de la doce, no necesitaban confirmación…

Kate se sentó en la cama y él se removió inquieto. Apoyó una mano sobre su pierna y la apretó, posesivamente, como si quisiera impedirle moverse…

Como si ella quisiera moverse… Kate sabía que podría pasarse la vida mirándolo dormir… y… haciendo… otras cosas… pero con mirarlo dormir era suficiente…

Después de todo, era normal que ella, luego de tantas idas y vueltas, necesitara sentirlo cerca y hasta a veces se desvelara mirándolo, como queriendo asegurarse de que todo eso maravilloso que vivían no era un sueño…

¿Era normal el desvelo? ¿Con el ritmo de vida agotador que llevaban? Kate frunció el entrecejo y se quedó pensando…

¿Y si ya estaban listos para dar otro paso? ¿Y si eso era lo que no la dejaba dormir? ¿El hecho de tener que tomar una decisión trascendente en su vida? Porque no necesitaba pensar en la legalidad de un casamiento para que la decisión fuera trascendente…

El se la pasaba inventando excusas para quedarse a dormir con ella, ¿qué significaba eso? Que quería estar con ella pero sin presionarla… probablemente el pobre pensara que si le proponía algo más estable, ella saldría corriendo… y Kate no lo culpaba… ella era así y no había ser humano sobre la tierra que la conociera más…

Kate deslizó un dedo por la cara de él y lo vio abrir los ojos y mirarla adormilado…

-Hey… ¿insomnio?- le preguntó.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche tibia?- le preguntó él.

-Quiero saber hacia dónde vamos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nosotros… nuestra relación…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y se frotó los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño, pero la pregunta ameritaba que se despertara…

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Pienso que lo importante no es adónde vamos, sino que vayamos juntos… tú sabes cuánto nos costó lograr esto, primero por inseguridad y mal timing… después por conservar este, nuestro secreto… el hecho de amarnos sin poder contarlo… creo que deberíamos disfrutar de lo que tenemos…

-Sin embargo inventas excusas tontas para quedarte aquí… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?

-Es solo que…- dijo y se sentó- siento que estar a tu lado es mi lugar en el mundo… y quizás busco la forma de permanecer en ese lugar… sin tener que analizarlo todo…

-Tú crees que saldré corriendo si me propones algo más definitivo, ¿verdad?

-Puede ser… pero tampoco es que esté caminando de puntillas… me propongo que disfrutemos de este amor aquí y ahora…

-Entonces, no te hace falta algo más estable…

-Si tú me dijeras, levántate y compra los anillos, yo lo haría inmediatamente…

-¿Quieres casarte?- preguntó ella con una sensación de nerviosismo.

-Sí y no… yo quiero lo que tú quieras… yo te quiero a ti…- le dijo él.

-¿Te interesa saber lo que yo pienso?- le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con la sobredosis de ternura de él.

-Siempre…- dijo él y giró sobre su abdomen para mirarla de cerca.

-Es verdad que lo pasamos muy mal todo el tiempo antes de decidirnos… pero desde el día en que viniste aquí, borracho, y cuando quise contenerte, terminamos haciendo el amor, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo afortunada que soy de que me ames…

-Kate…

-Y creo que estoy absolutamente lista para dar otro paso…

-Otro paso… ¿te refieres a un paso más estable o a uno legal?

-Quiero que vivamos juntos, Rick… no quiero más excusas…

-Tú… ¿tú quieres que vivamos juntos?

-¿Saldrás corriendo como creíste que haría yo?

-No, no… por supuesto… solo estoy sorprendido…

-Y creo que ese es el motivo de mi insomnio… yo no he vivido con un hombre desde los 19 años… en aquella demostración patética de independencia que le hice a mi padre y que no resultó, por supuesto…

-¿Y Josh?

-Josh venía a quedarse unos días… a veces… sobre todo cuando tenía que viajar… porque sabía que no nos veríamos por un tiempo… pero no quiero hablar de Josh… quiero hablar de nosotros… ¿qué me dices?

-¿Qué te digo?- le dijo él y bostezó- te digo que muero de sueño y que si no pretendes que tengamos sexo, deberíamos intentar dormir… no podremos despertarnos mañana…

-¿Es una broma? Estamos hablando de algo importante…- dijo ella molesta.

-Por supuesto… tú ya sabes lo que pienso… ¿podemos dormir?- le dijo.

-Castle…- insistió Kate y él la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó sobre él, su pelvis mostrándole que a pesar del sueño, él se sentía estimulado…

-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando me despiertas en medio de la noche… me vuelves loco, Kate… ¿quieres que nos mudemos juntos, que nos casemos, que tengamos miles de hijos? Hagamos todo lo que tú quieras… todo… y empecemos ahora mismo…

Kate lo miró y sonrió. Hijos… también quería tener hijos… aunque no inmediatamente… quiso contestarle algo inteligente… pero no pudo concentrarse porque las manos de él la hicieron perder la conciencia y al poco rato hacían el amor intensamente… casi como la primera vez…

Se tomaron su tiempo… y cuando, luego de llegar al clímax, Kate lo sintió estallar cálidamente en ella, se quedó perdida en sus ojos, preguntándose por qué había perdido tanto tiempo con él…

-Eres maravillosa, Kate… en la cama y en todo sentido…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Tú lo eres más…- le dijo sonriente y entrecerró los ojos agotada…

-Te amo...- le dijo él con ternura.

-Te amo...- contestó ella en voz baja.

Se abrazaron bajo las sábanas y él suspiró con placidez…

-Ahora… a dormir… aún tenemos algunas horas…

-Sí… a dormir…- dijo relajada, sus ojos cerrados, satisfecha…

-Buenas noches, amor…- le dijo y besó su frente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú quieres tener hijos conmigo?- le preguntó.

-Miles… mitad niñas y mitad niños…- dijo él adormilado.

-Pero… ¿ahora?

-Cuando tú quieras, amor…- dijo él sin fuerzas.

Kate se quedó pensando un momento y Rick se relajó.

-Entonces deberíamos casarnos…

-Pues… nos casaremos…

Nos casaremos… entonces nos casaremos…- dijo ella y lo sacudió un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos cosas que hacer…- dijo ella tratando de moverse y apartarse de él para levantarse.

-Son las 4 A.M… lo que tenemos que hacer es dormir, Kate… por favor…- le dijo él.

-Tienes razón… lo siento…- dijo y besó sus labios, se acomodó en sus brazos- solo pensaba en la fiesta, los invitados… la comida…- dijo y cerró los ojos- la luna de miel…

Y esta vez fue Rick el que abrió los ojos y se desveló por un buen rato…

* * *

**Bueno... un final plagado de planes y nerviosismo, pero sabemos que todo saldrá bien para estos dos... espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla... aunque al principio no les fascinara... sé que hubiera podido complicarla un poco, pero como digo siempre, ya conté lo que quería contar... y si puedo, hoy mismo les entregaré una nueva, para que no me extrañen... gracias por TODO!**


End file.
